


Maanantait

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hiukan crack, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: John ei kirjoita pornoa Sherlockista.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Maanantait

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina sijoittuu jonnekin sinne ykkös- ja kakkoskauden välille kun kaikki oli vielä mukavasti. John ei siis tosiaan kirjoita pornoa Sherlockista eikä ole muutenkaan kiinnostunut.
> 
> [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)

1.  
  
  
John ei ollut koskaan pitänyt maanantaipäivistä, mutta tämä oli erityisen huono.  
  
Ensinnäkin Sherlock oli pilannut hänen treffinsä. Siitä hän ei kyllä ollut varsinaisesti yllättynyt, Sherlock oli nimittäin pilannut häneltä jo neljät treffit tässä kuussa. Ensimmäisellä kerralla Sherlock oli väittänyt, että ravintolan kellarista oli löydetty ruumis. Toisella kerralla Sherlock oli ilmestynyt elokuvateatteriin kesken alkutekstien ja sanonut, että jälleen yksi terroristi uhkasi räjäyttää parlamentin. Kolmannella kerralla Sherlock oli tullut Johnin ja sen mukavan naisen luokse eläintarhassa pingviinien luona ja väittänyt olevansa Johnin aviomies. Ja tällä kerralla Sherlock oli lähettänyt Johnille tekstiviestin ja väittänyt, että Johnin äiti oli tullut kylään.  
  
John hieroi ohimoitaan ja yritti keskittyä johonkin muuhun. Hän oli kiirehtinyt kotiin aivan varmana siitä, että oli tapahtunut jotain hirveää. Ei äiti muuten olisi tullut Lontooseen. Ehkä isä oli kuollut, tai ehkä äiti oli löytänyt Johnin kouluaikaisen päiväkirjan sukkalaatikon pohjalta. Mutta kotona häntä olikin odottanut pelkästään Sherlock, joka oli hypähtänyt ylös sohvalta takki valmiiksi päällä. Ilmeisesti Lestrade oli ilmoittanut kohtuullisen mielenkiintoisesta murhasta.  
  
Jos John ei olisi ollut ihan niin väsynyt, tai jos ei olisi ollut maanantai, hän olisi nyt ruvennut miettimään, miksi Sherlock aina keskeytti hänen treffinsä. Ehkä Sherlock pelkäsi, että hän muuttaisi pois ja Sherlock joutuisi opettelemaan, miten tiskikonetta käytettiin. Tai ehkä Sherlock ei yksinkertaisesti tajunnut, että John kaipasi elämäänsä muutakin kuin kohtuullisen mielenkiintoisia murhia, esimerkiksi kosketusta.  
  
Helvetti sentään. Sitä hän tosiaan kaipasi.  
  
Hän tuijotti tietokoneen ruutua ja kuunteli, miten Sherlock käveli edestakaisin keittiössä. Sherlock oli saanut murhaajan peukalon haltuunsa tavalla, jota John ei viitsinyt miettiä sen tarkemmin, ja aikoi nyt tehdä sillä kokeita. Viis siitä, että kello oli aamuneljä ja että molemmat heistä olivat viettäneet koko illan ja puoli yötä jahtaamalla murhaajaa, joka saattoi olla vain kohtuullisen kiinnostava mutta oli kuitenkin ollut erittäin nopea. John oli luullut saavansa sydänkohtauksen. Ja sitten hän oli miettinyt, että sitten hän sentään joutuisi ensiapuun ja joku vähän painelisi häntä, vaikkakin hiukan eri tavalla kuin hän toivoi.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja vilkaisi Sherlockia, joka näköjään teki jotain kahvinkeittimelle. Peukaloa ei näkynyt enää missään. John käänsi katseensa taas pois. Hän ei muistanut, mikä sen tämäniltaisen naisen nimi oli ollut, mutta hän olisi kyllä erittäin mielellään tuonut naisen kotiin, jos Sherlock ei olisi jälleen kerran keskeyttänyt hänen romanttisia yrityksiään. Tai olisi hän voinut viedä naisen hotelliinkin. Tai ravintolan vessaan. Tai oikeastaan ihan minne tahansa. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi harrastanut seksiä, jos runkkaamista ei laskettu. Ja hän sai hädin tuskin runkattuakaan nykyisin, Sherlock oli nimittäin ruvennut kellottamaan hänen aamusuihkujaan ja kommentoimaan asiaa. Sherlock oli kyllä ärsyttävin ihminen, jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut, mikä teki asioista hiukan hankalia, koska Sherlock oli myös hänen paras ystävänsä.  
  
Hän avasi läppärin ruudulle uuden tekstitiedoston ja naputteli jutun nimen siihen. _Peukalo keskellä kämmentä_. Se oli tuntunut nerokkaalta idealta vielä kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Nyt hän tuijotti näyttöä ja sanoi itselleen, että olisi järkevintä vain mennä nukkumaan. Hän ei tietenkään saisi unta vielä aikoihin mutta voisi tuijottaa kattoa ja koettaa olla ajattelematta mitään. Ennen pitkää Sherlock unohtaisi peukalon ja nukahtaisi sohvalle, ja sitten hän voisi käydä tarkistamassa, ettei Sherlock ollut jättänyt kahvinkeitintä päälle tai peukaloa hellalle. Sen jälkeen hänkin saisi unta.  
  
Toisaalta hän voisi myös kirjoittaa blogipostauksen tämän illan tapauksesta saman tien. Nyt hän vielä muisti kaikki yksityiskohdat.  
  
Juttu ei ollut aluksi vaikuttanut monimutkaiselta. He olivat saapuneet rikospaikalle, jossa uhri oli yhä ollut solmittuna yllättävään pieneen myttyyn. Viiden minuutin jälkeen Sherlock oli vaikuttanut pitkästyneeltä, mutta sitten oli onneksi tullut uusi käänne. Murhaaja oli saapunut paikalle polkupyörällä, paitsi ettei kukaan ollut siinä vaiheessa tiennyt, että kyse oli murhaajasta. Sherlock oli yrittänyt selvittää, kuinka hyvä murhaaja oli pelaamaan shakkia, ja John oli arvailla uhrin nivelrikon yhteyttä murhavälineeseen, kunnes Sherlock oli riisunut paitansa -  
  
John räpytteli silmiään ja nojasi tuolillaan taaksepäin kunnes melkein putosi lattialle. Sitten hän vilkaisi nopeasti keittiöön, mutta Sherlock vaikutti unohtaneen kaiken muun paitsi irtonaisen peukalon. Sherlock ei voinut mitenkään tietää, mitä John oli juuri kirjoittanut. Hän ei itsekään tiennyt, miksi oli kirjoittanut niin. Tietenkään Sherlock ei ollut riisunut paitaansa.  
  
Mutta rikospaikalla oli kieltämättä ollut kuuma. Ei se nyt ihan mahdoton skenaario ollut. Sherlock olisi voinut tehdä sen ihan huomaamattaan. Sherlock käärisi ensin hihat kyynärpäihin, sitten avaisi napit ja sitten lopulta riisuisi paidan kokonaan ja heittäisi Johnille niin kuin John olisi joku helvetin naulakko. Paita osuisi Johnia naamaan. Hän oli ihan varma, että Sherlock käytti hajuvettä, mutta hän ei ollut vielä saanut selville, mitä se oli. Hänkin halusi tuoksua yhtä hyvältä. Sitten joku varmaan tulisi hänen kanssaan kotiin saakka. Mutta nyt hän siis piteli Sherlockin paitaa, ja Sherlock kumartui uhrin ylle niin, että koko selkä näkyi. John oli muutaman kerran paikannut haavoja Sherlockin selästä. Sherlock oli aina suhtautunut siihen viileän asiallisesti, ja John oli koettanut tehdä saman. Mutta toisinaan se oli vaikeaa. Hän oli niin yksinäinen. Siitä se johtui. Tai ei varsinaisesti yksinäinen, ei sentään, sehän kuulosti säälittävältä. Hän vain olisi hirveästi halunnut olla jonkun kanssa, mieluiten jonkun sellaisen, joka koskettaisi häntä.  
  
Hän tuijotti läppärin ruutua ja kirjoitti vähän lisää. Hän poistaisi tekstin ihan kohta ja menisi nukkumaan, tai ainakin teeskentelisi menevänsä. Mutta ennen sitä hän kirjoitti, että Sherlock lakkasi tutkimasta uhria ilman paitaa ja käveli sen sijaan hänen luokseen. Hän tuijotti Sherlockia. Sherlock tarttui häntä ranteesta ja sanoi, että heidän pitäisi tutkia takahuone yhdessä. Hän seurasi Sherlockia takahuoneeseen, koska hän seurasi aina Sherlockia kaikkialle, mutta sitä hän ei kirjoittanut, koska ei halunnut muistaa sitä nyt. Sen sijaan hän kirjoitti, että Sherlock veti hänet perässään takahuoneeseen ja sulki oven. Siellä oli sormenjälkiä tai jotain. Sherlock tuoksui hajuvedeltä ja kurotti ottamaan jotain hyllyltä hänen päänsä yläpuolelta. Se oli se peukalo. Hän käski Sherlockin laittaa peukalon takaisin. Sherlock ei kuunnellut. Hän sanoi Sherlockille, että jos tämä ei laittaisi peukaloa heti takaisin, hän suuttuisi. Sherlock vain tuijotti häntä peukalo kädessä, joten hän tarttui Sherlockin ranteeseen ja puristi juuri sen verran, että Sherlock joutui pudottamaan peukalon. Sitten hän käänsi Sherlockin ympäri. Sitten hän työnsi reitensä Sherlockin housujen väliin. Sitten hän tajusi, että hänellä seisoi. Siitä hän ei ollut erityisen yllättynyt, mutta Sherlockilla seisoi myös, ja se oli melko yllättävää. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei Sherlock ollut kiinnostunut mistään sellaisesta, eikä varsinkaan hänestä. Mutta nyt Sherlock ihan selvästi oli. Sherlock painoi takapuoltaan hänen kaluaan vasten ja käski hänen pitää kiirettä, heidän pitäisi ratkaista kohtuullisen kiinnostava murha, ja hän käski Sherlockin pitää suunsa kiinni, mutta tietenkään Sherlock ei pitänyt. Niinpä hän riisui Sherlockin housut ja omansa, ja painoi Sherlockin ylävartaloa alemmas kunnes kulma oli oikea, ja ihme kyllä hän oli juuri sopivan pituinen tähän, moneltakin kannalta. Hän piteli Sherlockin käsivartta selän takana ja työnsi sitten kalunsa Sherlockin sisään -  
  
”John?”  
  
John räpytteli silmiään ja veti hitaasti kädet pois näppäimistöltä.  
  
”John?” Sherlock kysyi uudestaan.  
  
John vilkaisi Sherlockia, joka seisoi keittiön ovensuussa kaikki vaatteet päällä ja peukalo kädessä. Kahvinkeitin näytti olevan sulamaisillaan hellalle. Sitten John vilkaisi läppärin näyttöä ja säikähti niin että pudotti läppärin pöydältä.  
  
”Latasitko sinä taas viruksen pornosivulta?” Sherlock kysyi ja heilutteli peukaloa. ”Tai ei sillä väliä. Voisitko pidellä hetken peukaloani?”  
  
John otti läppärin lattialta niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Valitettavasti ruutu ei ollut mennyt pimeäksi. Hän poisti kaiken, mitä oli kirjoittanut, ja sitten hän taisi vahingossa poistaa tekstinkäsittelyohjelmankin.  
  
”Vai onko se taas sitä venäläistä erotiikkaa?” Sherlock kysyi kyllästyneen kuuloisena. ”Lopettaisit sen katsomisen, se ei tee sinulle hyvää. Kauanko sinulla vielä menee?”  
  
John kömpi seisomaan. Hänen jalkansa tärisivät hiukan ja lisäksi hänellä seisoi, mutta Sherlock vain vilkaisi hänen haaraväliään ja sitten taas kasvojaan, tuhahti ja ojensi hänelle peukalon. Se oli lämmin. Hän piteli siitä kiinni ja erektio laantui nopeasti, ja Sherlock kaapi sulaneen kahvinkeittimen hellalta, otti peukalon Johnilta ja laittoi sen lasiin, josta John oli juonut tänä aamuna.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Sherlock sanoi ja katseli peukaloa. ”Näytät vähän hajamieliseltä.”  
  
John meni nukkumaan. Hän sai unta ehkä kolmen tunnin päästä. Hän heräsi puolen päivän jälkeen, kävi suihkussa ja runkkasi, koska oli ihan pakko. Mutta ainakaan Sherlock ei tällä kertaa kellottanut häntä, koska nukkui sohvalla ja kuorsasi. Peukalo oli vesilasissa sohvapöydällä.  
  
John kävi laittamassa viltin Sherlockin päälle ja meni ostamaan kahvinkeittimen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei missään nimessä kirjoittanut pornoa Sherlockista. Se yksi kerta oli ollut vain vahinko, ja se oli johtunut siitä, että hän oli ollut väsynyt ja yksinäinen ja oli ollut maanantai ja hän oli ajatellut Sherlockia ilman paitaa. Hän ei enää ajatellut mitään sellaista, paitsi toisinaan kun yritti saada unta, ja joskus suihkussa. Mutta se johtui vain siitä, että Sherlock oli taas pilannut yhdet hänen treffinsä. Tällä kertaa Sherlock oli soittanut hänelle kesken treffien ja pyytänyt ostamaan maitoa, ja hän oli pahoitellut tilannetta naiselle, jonka nimeä ei enää muistanut, ja sitten hän oli mennyt ostamaan maitoa. He olivat katsoneet kauhuelokuvan ja juoneet maitoa, ja sitten he olivatkin valvoneet puoli yötä, koska Sherlockia oli pelottanut liikaa. Sherlock ei ollut tietenkään myöntänyt sitä, mutta kyllä John tiesi. Hän tunsi Sherlockin melkein yhtä hyvin kuin itsensä.  
  
Hän ei siis ollut missään määrin kiinnostunut Sherlockista. Siitä tässä ei ainakaan ollut kyse. Sitä paitsi hän oli hetero. Tai toki hän oli kiinnostunut miehistäkin, mutta eivätkö kaikki olleet? Ja jos Sherlock olisi halunnut harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan, niin tietenkin hän olisi suostunut, mutta eihän se tarkoittanut mitään. Hän asui jo Sherlockin kanssa, paikkasi Sherlockin naarmut, osti Sherlockille maitoa, käytti tiskikonetta Sherlockin puolesta ja tappeli Sherlockin kanssa siitä, pitikö pakkasella käyttää pipoa vai kannattiko antaa korvien jäätyä jotta tukka ei litistyisi. Hän oli esitellyt Sherlockin vanhemmilleen ja kaikille kavereilleen, paitsi että hänen oli hankala säilyttää ystävyyssuhteita nykyään, kun hän vietti kaiken aikansa Sherlockin kanssa. Hän oli myös ruvennut ostamaan Sherlockille vitamiineja. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut lainkaan omituista, koska Sherlock oli hiljattain ostanut hänelle sähköhammasharjan.  
  
Hän ja Sherlock olivat vain ystäviä. Se oli ihan selvää. Ja sen takia hän olikin hiukan hämmentynyt seuraavan kerran, kun Sherlock ratkaisi murhan ja hän ryhtyi kirjoittamaan siitä blogipostausta vielä hiukan adrenaliinipäissään ja tuli kirjoittaneeksi, että Sherlock pudottautui polvilleen lattialle hänen eteensä, kiskoi hänen vyönsä auki, hajotti hänen vetoketjunsa, työnsi alushousut syrjään ja sitten otti hänen kalunsa suuhun ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. Hän tuijotti tekstiä hetken ja mietti, olisiko pitänyt kuitenkin sanoa _kyrpä._ Mutta se kuulosti niin alatyyliseltä. Ei hän halunnut kirjoittaa alatyylistä tekstiä. Toisaalta ei hän halunnut kaunistellakaan. Ehkä _kulli_ olisi toimiva. _Penistä_ hän nyt ei ainakaan ottaisi tekstiinsä, vaikka itse asiassa se oli varmaan juuri se sana, jota Sherlock käyttäisi. Häntä alkoi naurattaa, kun hän mietti Sherlockia avaamassa housujaan ja sanomassa _penis_ , ja kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa hän tajusi, että istui nojatuolissaan kirjoittamassa pornoa itsestään ja Sherlockista.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Sherlock kysyi. Sherlock istui sattumoisin omassa nojatuolissaan Johnia vastapäätä ja joi teetä, jonka John oli keittänyt hetki sitten. Kello oli kaksi yöllä. Sherlockilla oli sukat, paita, solmio ja bokserit, mutta ei housuja, koska ne olivat sotkeutuneet uhrin vereen.  
  
”Ei mitään”, John sanoi ja pyyhki koko tekstin. Hän ei mitenkään voinut käsittää, miten tässä oli taas käynyt näin. Häntä kyllä panetti tosi paljon. Ehkä se liittyi asiaan. Eilen ennen äkillistä murhaa hän oli tehnyt profiilin eräälle nettideittisivustolle ja selaillut siellä aikansa, mutta kukaan ei vaikuttanut yhtään Sherlockilta, ja oli vaikea kuvitella elävänsä jonkun kanssa, joka ei ollut Sherlock. Seksiä hän kyllä voisi harrastaa. Ei hän ollut mitenkään erityisen innostunut ajatuksesta, että harrastaisi seksiä ventovieraan kanssa, mutta Sherlock ei vaikuttanut kiinnostuneelta.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi hitaasti ja nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle. ”Oletko sinä humalassa?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, John sanoi. Hän ei ollut humalassa. Hän ei ollut vain nukkunut neljäänkymmeneenkahteen tuntiin. Sherlock oli valvonut edellisen yön ja hän oli kuunnellut Sherlockin valvomista omasta makuuhuoneestaan käsin ja miettinyt, miksi hän oli niin yksinäinen.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Sherlock kysyi otsa rypyssä.  
  
John ei ollut ihan varma. Mutta hän ei halunnut sanoa sitä, joten hän vain tuijotti Sherlockia. Oli jotenkin kummallista, että Sherlock vain istui tuossa hänen edessään ilman housuja. Jos hän olisi nojannut vähän eteenpäin, hän olisi voinut vaikka koskea Sherlockin polvea. Polven päällä oli arpi, jota hän ei muistanut. Ehkä Sherlock oli saanut sen ennen kuin oli tavannut Johnin. Oli tavallaan outoa ajatella, että Sherlock oli aikoinaan elänyt ilman Johnia. Sherlock ei taatusti ollut silloin käyttänyt astianpesukonetta.  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä nukkumaan”, Sherlock sanoi ja hörppäsi teensä loppuun.  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoi. Se saattoi olla ihan hyvä idea. Hän tuijotti Sherlockia, kunnes Sherlock nousi seisomaan, ja sitten hänkin teki saman. Päässä tuntui vähän heikolta. Lisäksi hän oli melko yksinäinen. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja taputti Sherlockia olkapäälle, ja Sherlock tarttui häntä ranteesta ja talutti hänet kylpyhuoneeseen. Se oli parasta ja eroottisinta mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut pitkään aikaan. Sitten Sherlock käski hänen käydä kusella ja pestä hampaansa, ja hän teki niin, vaikka ovi ei edes ollut lukossa. Ei Sherlock kuitenkaan tulisi sisään. Sherlock ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä sillä tavalla. Ehkä Sherlock ei ollut kiinnostunut kenestäkään. Niin se varmaan oli. Sherlock ei varmaankaan pitänyt seksistä. Hän mietti Sherlockia ja seksiä ja onnistui pesemään hampaansa, ja kun hän tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta, Sherlock oli ovella odottamassa häntä.  
  
”Et kai sinä tee liikaa töitä”, Sherlock sanoi ja ohjasi hänet makuuhuoneeseen. Hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut nukkua Sherlockin huoneessa. Hän oli varma, että Sherlockin sänky oli parempi kuin hänen. Sherlock oli niin snobi. Mutta siis hyvällä tavalla. Ei häntä haitannut että Sherlock oli sellainen. Hän mietti Sherlockin sänkyä mutta oli myös hirveän väsynyt, ja hän oli saattanut ottaa jossain välissä kaljan ihan vain piristyksenä, eikä hän muistanut milloin oli viimeksi syönyt, ja tämäniltainen murha oli ollut kohtuullisen järkyttävä, ja hän kaipasi panemista ihan hirveästi. Se oli melkein naurettavaa. Kysehän oli vain seksistä. Ei sitä nyt niin paljon voinut kaivata. Mutta että saisi olla alasti sängyssä toisen ihmisen kanssa iho nihkeänä ja lämpimänä ja kädet Sherlockin lantiolla ja -  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Sherlock sanoi, työnsi hänet makuuhuoneeseen, tuijotti häntä hetken jotenkin huolestuneen näköisenä ja sitten sulki oven.  
  
Hän meni sängylle istumaan, otti toisen sukan pois jalasta ja nukahti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
  
Taas oli maanantai. John istui nojatuolilla, joi teetä ja mietti että oli kyllä yksi helvetin idiootti. Kaikki tiesivät, että oli huono idea ruveta kirjoittamaan eroottista fiktiota ystävästään, edes väsyneenä ja yksinäisenä ja maanantaisin. Onneksi hän oli sentään poistanut kaiken mitä oli kirjoittanut. Siis silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Siitä oli nyt kaksi viikkoa. Ja sitten viime viikolla hän oli kirjoittanut taas vähän, ihan vain pari kohtausta samalla kun oli valmistellut luonnosta uusimmasta blogipostauksestaan. Myös sen tekstin hän oli poistanut. Totta kai. Hän ei ehkä ollut yhtä älykäs kuin esimerkiksi Sherlock, mutta ei hän nyt sentään tyhmä ollut.  
  
Sen takia olikin vähän omituista, miksi hän piteli nyt läppäriä sylissään, yritti olla kaatamatta teetä näppäimistölle ja mietti, miksei ollut vielä poistanut tätä viimeistä kohtausta. Hänen todellakin pitäisi tehdä se. Nyt heti. Ongelma oli vain siinä, että kohtaus oli erittäin hyvä. Hän ja Sherlock jahtasivat ensin viittaan ja naamioon pukeutunutta murhaajanaista pitkin ruumishuoneen käytäviä. Hän oli keksinyt murhaajanaisen itse, kukaan oikea murhaaja ei nimittäin valitettavasti pukeutunut viittaan. Siinä olisi kai ollut liian suuri kompastumisen riski. Mutta hänen mystinen murhaajanaisensa ei kompastunut vaan johdatti hänet ja Sherlockin kylmähuoneeseen ja sulki heidät sinne. Sherlock oli raivoissaan ja hän oli kauhuissaan, ja sitten Sherlock rupesi repimään vaatteita hänen päältään selittämättä. Hän antoi Sherlockin riisua heidät molemmat ja tajusi sitten, että kyse oli lämmöstä. Jos he painautuisivat alasti toisiaan vasten, he saattaisivat jäädä henkiin. Hänen ylpeytensä olisi mennyttä, mutta loput hänestä olisi jäljellä. Hän kietoi kätensä Sherlockin ympärille ja ajatteli, että jos hän nyt kuolisi, ainakin hän oli saanut tuntea Sherlockin, joka oli hienoin ja muuten vain paras mies jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut, ja tietysti ärsyttävin, mutta sitä hän ei muistaisi kauaa. Ja sitten hän huomasi, että Sherlockilla seisoi.  
  
”John?”  
  
Kohtaus oli tosiaan erinomaisen hyvä. Hän oli tehnyt taiteellisen rivinvaihdon ja sitten jatkanut siitä, kuinka katsoi Sherlockia silmiin pakastimen kylmässä valossa, tai mikä jääkaappi se oli ollutkaan, se pitäisi tarkistaa sitten editointivaiheessa. Sherlock tuijotti takaisin ja hän näki Sherlockin silmistä sen mitä ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt eikä ollut ajatellutkaan, ei lainkaan, nimittäin sen, että Sherlock halusi hänet. Kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. Ei pelkästään ostamaan maitoa ja tyhjentämään tiskikonetta. Sherlock avasi suunsa ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ja hän suoristi selkänsä, koska mitäpä hänellä oli menetettävää, hänhän jäätyisi kuoliaaksi puolen tunnin sisällä. Hän pujotteli käden heidän vartaloidensa väliin ja otti Sherlockin kalun käteensä -  
  
” _John?_ ”  
  
Sherlock toisti hänen nimeään melkein yllättyneellä äänellä. Hän puristi hiukan liian lujaa, kyllä hän sen tiesi, mutta oli vaikea hillitä itseään, kun oli odottanut niin pitkään ja lisäksi oli kuolemassa. Nyt ei ollut aikaa hukattavana. Hän piti Sherlockin kalun nyrkissään ja samalla käänsi Sherlockin ympäri, ja siinä heidän vieressään olikin sopivasti pöytä jota vasten hän painoi Sherlockin rintakehän, ja sitten hän antoi sormiensa liukua alas Sherlockin selkää pitkin. Sherlock värisi. Hänkin värisi eikä pelkästään kylmästä. Mystinen murhaajanainen riistäisi kohta hänen henkensä, mutta tätä yksikään nainen ei häneltä riistäisi. Vielä parin minuutin ajan Sherlock olisi kokonaan hänen. Tai ehkä kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Siinä ajassa ehtisi oikein hyvin. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja työnsi sormensa Sherlockin pakaroiden väliin.  
  
Sherlock heitti häntä tyynyllä naamaan.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Sitten hän katsoi läppäriä. Sitten hän katsoi Sherlockia, joka istui kylpytakissa sohvalla ja tuijotti häntä melkein äkäisen näköisenä. Sitten hän katsoi taas läppäriä ja asetteli sen vähän paremmin syliinsä.  
  
”Lopeta heti”, Sherlock sanoi ja yritti ilmeisesti ylettyä toiseenkin tyynyyn, mutta se oli hiukan liian kaukana.  
  
”Mikä?” John kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Hitto sentään että hän kuulosti hengästyneeltä. Tämä oli nyt kyllä melko paha juttu. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti lakata kirjoittamasta pornoa Sherlockista, ja erityisesti hänen pitäisi lakata lukemasta sitä Sherlockin naaman edessä.  
  
”Sinä olet siellä deittisivustolla, etkö olekin?” Sherlock kysyi ja näytti melkein yhtä onnettomalta kuin silloin, kun John oli heittänyt puoliksi mädäntyneen silmämunan biojätteeseen. ”Minähän sanoin että ei kannata. Kaikissa naisissa, joiden profiileja sinä olet katsonut, on jotain vikaa.”  
  
”Miten niin?” John kysyi. Ehkä jos he puhuisivat tarpeeksi kauan deittisivuston naisista, hänellä lakkasi seisomasta.  
  
”Tarkistin asian”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Tarkistit asian?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Minä olen katsonut varmaan sadan naisen profiilia siellä.”  
  
”Kuudenkymmenenkolmen”, Sherlock sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Etkö sinä osaa laskea?”  
  
” _Kuudenkymmenenkolmen?”_  
  
Sherlock poimi päivän lehden sohvapöydältä, avasi sen ja käänsi sitten ylösalaisin. ”Se selittääkin paljon.”  
  
”Totta kai minä osaan laskea”, John sanoi. ”Minä en olisi edes mennyt sinne deittisivustolle, jos sinä et aina pilaisi minun treffejäni.”  
  
”Sinä käyt ihan liikaa treffeillä”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Niin, koska sinä pilaat ne aina.”  
  
”Mitä minun sitten pitäisi tehdä? Odottaa kotona että sinä tulet takaisin?”  
  
John avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Päätä oli yllättäen alkanut särkeä ja häntä väsytti kamalasti, vaikka oli vasta aamupäivä ja maanantaita oli jäljellä vielä helvetin monta tuntia. Toisaalta hänellä myös seisoi edelleen, mikä oli kyllä hämmentävä yhtälö. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa läppärinsä ja mennä huoneeseensa runkkaamaan, mutta Sherlock tuijotti häntä, joten hän ei voinut nousta nojatuolistaan.  
  
Toisaalta Sherlock kyllä arvaisi muutenkin, mitä hän teki.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi, otti teekupin ja läppärin ja nousi seisomaan, hitot siitä että Sherlockilla olisi nyt suora näköyhteys. ”Minä menen nyt huoneeseeni.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti ensin hänen haaraväliään ja sitten hänen naamaansa. ”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä siellä?”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Joinain päivinä hän ei todellakaan, siis _todellakaan_ voinut ymmärtää, mitä näki Sherlockissa, paitsi tietenkin maailman fiksuimman ja kauneimman miehen.  
  
”Runkata”, hän sanoi. ”Minä aion runkata siellä. Äläkä sitten kuuntele.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. Hän otti läppärinsä ja teensä ja käveli portaat yläkertaan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa, ja siellä hän lukitsi oven, vaikka tietysti Sherlock saisi sen halutessaan auki parissa sekunnissa. Sitten hän istuutui sängylle, laittoi läppärin tyynyn päälle ja hörppäsi teetä. Ei tehnytkään enää mieli runkata.  
  
Hän kirjoitti ruumishuonekohtauksen loppuun. Siitä tuli oikein hyvä. Sitten hän poisti koko tiedoston ja meni takaisin alakertaan. Sherlock oli keittiössä lämmittämässä ainakin neljä päivää vanhaa makaronia hellalla. Hän kysyi, oliko Sherlockilla nälkä, ja Sherlock sanoi että oli. He tilasivat noutoruokaa ja söivät sen vierekkäin sohvalla.  
  
  
**  
  
”Helvetin helvetti”, hän huusi Sherlockille, vaikka ei oikeastaan olisi halunnut. Ihan kaikki ei ollut Sherlockin vika, niin kuin se, että hän kaipasi kosketusta niin pahasti että oli ruvennut muistelemaan eksiensä puhelinnumeroita ja parhaita puolia.  
  
Kaikki muu olikin sitten Sherlockin vika.  
  
”Sillä naisella oli kolme lasta”, Sherlock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä jäätävän rauhallisesti. Sekin suututti ihan helvetisti. Kaiken lisäksi hän oli nukkunut vain kolme tuntia eikä ollut saanut aamukahviaan, koska Sherlock oli halunnut liottaa ruumishuoneelta varastettuja varpaita ainoassa maitopurkissa.  
  
”Ei minua haittaa lapset!” hän huusi Sherlockille. Kyllä häntä haittasi.  
  
”Eikö?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Ja minne sinä ajattelit laittaa ne lapset nukkumaan? Eihän meillä ole kuin kaksi makuuhuonetta.”  
  
John nieleskeli. Puoli tuntia aiemmin Sherlock oli rynnännyt ravintolaan kesken alkuruuan ja sanonut että halusi Johnin heti kotiin, ja Tasha, 35, sihteeri, oli kysynyt, kuka Sherlock oli. John ei ollut mitenkään jaksanut selittää, ja niinpä hän oli hyvästellyt Tashan ja lähtenyt Sherlockin kanssa kotiin. Taksissa hänen oli tehnyt mieli lyödä Sherlockia, tai tarttua paidan kauluksesta ja riuhtoa mihin tahansa suuntaan, esimerkiksi itseään kohti, mutta vain että hän voisi sitten lyödä Sherlockia paremmin naamaan. Tai ei hän oikeasti halunnut lyödä. Mutta hän halusi _jotain._ Hän halusi että Sherlock lakkaisi tuijottamasta häntä niin kuin peura ajovaloissa. Hän oli kerran ajanut peuran yli ja se oli ollut kamalaa, ja sitten hän oli yrittänyt peruuttaa pois paikalta ja oli törmännyt lampaaseen.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi rauhallisella äänellä, joka ärsytti häntä enemmän kuin mikään muu, ”tämä asunto on liian pieni meille kahdelle, sille naiselle ja kolmelle lapselle.”  
  
”En minä aikonut kutsua niitä tänne asumaan”, hän sanoi ja ajatteli sitä lammasta. Se oli näyttänyt hirveän surulliselta. Hänelläkin oli kumman surullinen olo. Hän yritti vain saada vähän seksiä, mutta mikään ei onnistunut eivätkä maanantait loppuneet.  
  
”Etkö?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John pudisteli päätään. ”Minä halusin vain seksiä.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Helvetti että hän piti Sherlockin silmistä. ”Seksiä?” Sherlock toisti.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Tässä hän seisoi ja kertoi Sherlockille, että halusi seksiä, ja Sherlock piittasi hänen läheisyydenkaipuustaan varmasti ihan yhtä paljon kuin hänen unirytmistään. Hän nauroi vähän, ja sitten häntä alkoi itkettää.  
  
”Hetkinen”, hän sanoi, meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulki oven.  
  
”John?” Sherlock kysyi oven takaa, mutta hän ei mitenkään pystynyt vastaamaan. Hän laittoi wc-pöntön kannen alas ja istuutui, painoi kämmenpohjat suljettuja silmäluomia vasten ja hengitteli syvään. Kyllä tästä selvittäisiin. Pitäisi ajatella jotain iloista, niin kuin esimerkiksi sitä kohtausta, jota hän oli suunnitellut eilen ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Se olikin sitten pitänyt häntä valveilla. Siinä hän ja Sherlock olivat jahdanneet murhaajaa autolla, mutta yllättäen autosta oli puhjennut rengas. He olivat olleet niin syrjässä, ettei kukaan ollut kuullut heidän avunhuutojaan, eikä kännyköitä ollut keksitty, koska muuten juoni olisi mennyt pilalle. He olivat joutuneet nukkumaan autossa päällekkäin, koska auto oli hyvin pieni, ja sitten aamuyön tunteina John oli herännyt siihen, että Sherlock vääntelehti hänen allaan ja kysyi, voisiko hän mitenkään tehdä pientä palvelusta, ihan pientä, eikä siitä tarvitsisi puhua aamulla tai ikinä, mutta asia nyt vain oli niin, että Sherlock tarvitsi Johnin sisälleen. Nyt heti.  
  
Ei hän tietenkään kirjoittaisi sitä kohtausta. Hän unohtaisi koko jutun. Tai ehkä miettisi sitä välillä öisin, ja sitten hän keksisi uuden kohtauksen, eikä kirjoittaisi sitäkään. Niin se menisi. Oli kyllä hämmentävä yhteensattuma, että hän oli löytänyt sisäisen eroottisen kirjailijansa juuri nyt, kun asui Sherlockin kanssa ja vietti kutakuinkin kaiken aikansa Sherlockin kanssa ja suoraan sanottuna lähestulkoon eli Sherlockia varten. Eikä siinä mitään. Hän piti siitä. Hän piti Sherlockista ihan helvetisti.  
  
Hän olisi halunnut jäädä kylppäriin mutta rupesi sitten miettimään, että ehkä Sherlockin pitäisi päästä ennen pitkää kuselle. Hän pesi kasvonsa ja kätensä, läpsäytti itseään molemmille poskille ja tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta.  
  
Sherlock seisoi oven takana.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoi ja ohitti Sherlockin. Nyt hän kyllä joisi vähän teetä. ”Onkohan meillä mitään syötävää?”  
  
”On.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Sherlock oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä. ”Mitä? Miten?”  
  
”Minä kävin kaupassa.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen taas. ”Sinä kävit kaupassa.”  
  
”Sillä aikaa kun olit poissa”, Sherlock sanoi ja käveli sitten hänen luokseen keittiöön. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, mutta Sherlock ei tuntunut piittaavan, ryhtyi vain availemaan kaappien ovia. ”Meillä on maitoa, hillosipulia, tomaattikastiketta, paprikajauhetta, kesäkurpitsa ja proteiinijauhetta.”  
  
”Proteiinijauhetta –”  
  
”Minä voin mennä uudestaan, jos sinä halusit jotain muuta”, Sherlock sanoi ja laittoi proteiinijauheen hänen eteensä pöydälle. ”Mutta mieluummin en menisi. Se oli hirveää.”  
  
”Takuulla”, John sanoi ja tuijotti proteiinijauhepurkkia. Sitä hän ei ainakaan söisi. ”Sinä kävit kaupassa.”  
  
”Menikö sinulta aivot rikki?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  


”Luoja”, John sanoi ja otti proteiinijauhepurkin. Sitten hän laittoi sen takaisin kaappiin. _Sitten_ hän otti askeleen Sherlockin luokse. Hän aikoi taputtaa Sherlockia olkapäälle miehekkäästi ja täysin kaverillisesti, mutta hän laittoikin kämmenen Sherlockin rintakehälle ja piti sen siinä. Sherlockin rintakehä nousi ja laski hänen kätensä alla. Lämpö tuntui paidankin läpi. Kangas oli pinkeänä nappien kohdalta. Muutaman ylimmän napin voisi kyllä avata. Sherlock ei varmaan edes pystynyt hengittämään noin pienissä paidoissa. Ehkä sen takia Sherlock käyttäytyi niin oudosti ja pilasi Johnin treffejä. Happi ei kulkenut aivoihin asti. Paitsi että juuri tällä hetkellä Johnista tuntui, ettei hänellä itselläänkään oikein kulkenut.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi, tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja työnsi sen kauemmas. ”Tuo kutittaa.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Ei hän ollut aikonut kutittaa. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock sanoi ja päästi irti hänen kädestään. Hänellä oli hirveän pettynyt olo mutta tietenkin vain siksi, että hän oli aika yksinäinen nykyään ja olisi kovasti toivonut, että Sherlock olisi koskenut häneen. ”Istu tuohon”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Minä teen sinulle ruokaa.”  
  
John istuutui pöydän ääreen ja katseli, miten Sherlock sekoitti proteiinijauhetta tomaattikastikkeeseen ja ojensi sen hänelle. Se olisi varmaan maistunut paremmalta, jos proteiinijauhe ei olisi ollut mansikanmakuista. Hän söi vielä kolme lusikallista, koska Sherlock näytti niin pettyneeltä kun näki hänen ilmeensä ensimmäisen lusikallisen jälkeen. Sitten hän kysyi Sherlockilta, oliko tämä suunnitellut mitään uusia kokeita varastetuille ruumiinosille, ja Sherlock unohti proteiinijauheen ja rupesi puhumaan jäähdytetyistä kiveksistä.  
  
Myöhemmin he istuivat sohvalla ja katsoivat televisiota. Sherlock haukkui kaikkia oikein mukavan elokuvan hahmoja vuorotellen ja arvaili, mitä juonessa tapahtuisi seuraavaksi, ja John katseli heidän jalkojaan. Ne olivat ihan vierekkäin. Sherlockin reisi melkein nojasi hänen reiteensä. Hän olisi ihan helposti voinut siirtää jalkaansa tuuman verran vasemmalle, ja sitten se olisi osunut Sherlockin jalkaan. Sitten hän teki juuri niin, ja Sherlock pysähtyi kesken lauseen, oli hiljaa ainakin viisi sekuntia ja jatkoi sitten puhumista. John kuunteli Sherlockin ääntä ja katseli heidän jalkojaan.  
  
Hän ei aikonut enää kirjoittaa pornoa Sherlockista, koska se oli kaikin tavoin arveluttavaa ja lisäksi antoi ikään kuin ymmärtää, että hän olisi ollut kiinnostunut Sherlockista, mikä ei siis ollut totta. Mutta sinä iltana hän kirjoitti yhden pienen kohtauksen, ihan pienen vain, eikä edes kovin eroottisen, vaikka Sherlock suuttuikin hänelle kesken irtonaisia ruumiinosia käsittelevän tieteellisen kokeen, ja hän suuttui takaisin ja painoi Sherlockin jääkapin ovea vasten, kiskoi Sherlockin housut polviin ja otti kalun nyrkkiinsä, ja antoi Sherlockin tulla vasta sitten kun tämä oli pyytänyt sitä ainakin viisi minuuttia. Hän oli kyllä tietoinen siitä, että tarina oli hiukan epärealistinen. Oikeasti hän ei olisi kestänyt Sherlockin anelua enempää kuin korkeintaan viisi sekuntia. Mutta fiktio oli fiktiota. Ei pitänyt sen kummemmin jäädä pohdiskelemaan sitäkään, miten Sherlock putosi istumaan lattialle täysin tyydytettynä, ja hän työnsi peukalonsa Sherlockin suuhun, ja sitten etusormenkin. Sherlock ei purrut häntä, antoi vain laittaa kalun suuhunsa ja imi kunnes hän ei kestänyt enää. Hän veti kalunsa pois ennen kuin tuli. Hän ei halunnut satuttaa Sherlockia, ei millään tavalla, Sherlock oli nimittäin paras asia, mitä hänelle ikinä oli tapahtunut. Hän tuli omaan käteensä, pudottautui keittiön lattialle Sherlockin eteen ja suuteli Sherlockia suulle.  
  
Vai niin.  
  
Hän tuijotti läppärin näyttöä hetken ja teki sitten uuden kansion, jonka nimeksi laittoi _VEROASIOITA._ Niihin Sherlock ei koskisi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
”Veroasioita?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John kääntyi ympäri. Hänellä oli teemuki toisessa kädessä ja paahtoleipä toisessa, hän oli niin väsynyt että muisti hädin tuskin oman nimensä, ja tunnin päästä hänellä alkaisi yhdeksän tunnin vuoro päivystyksessä. Asiat olivat jo valmiiksi huonosti, eikä hän ollut siitä yllättynyt, nyt oli nimittäin maanantai. Mutta kaiken lisäksi Sherlock istui olohuoneessa sohvalla hänen läppärinsä sylissään ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Älä vaan avaa sitä kansiota”, hän sanoi ja tunsi, miten teemukikäsi alkoi täristä.  
  
”Miksi?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Mitä siellä on?”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Veroasioita.”  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä, sitten hänen läppäriään ja sitten taas häntä. Sitten Sherlock laittoi läppärin kannen kiinni. ”Inhottavaa.”  
  
”Todellakin”, John sanoi, laittoi teemukin ja paahtoleivän pöydälle ja ryntäsi olohuoneeseen niin nopeasti, että melkein kompastui jalkoihinsa. Hän nappasi tietokoneen Sherlockilta ja kuljetti sen takaisin keittiöön, ja siellä hän istuutui lähimmälle tuolille ja hörppäsi niin paljon teetä että yski ainakin puoli minuuttia.  
  
Kun hänen pulssinsa vihdoin alkoi tasaantua, Sherlock katseli häntä yhä.  
  
”Viime vuoden tulotiedot”, hän sanoi. ”Henkilökohtaista settiä.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi, ”minulla on sinun pankkitunnuksesi.”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoi ja ajatteli _VEROTIETOJA_. Helvetti sentään. Hänen pitäisi poistaa kaikki porno, jota hän oli kirjoittanut itsestään ja Sherlockista. Tai ainakin hänen pitäisi printata ne ja laittaa jonnekin minne Sherlock ei koskaan katsoisi, esimerkiksi siivouskomeroon. Eikä hän saisi enää kirjoittaa lisää, ei vaikka saisi yllättäen ihan loistavan idean siitä, miten Sherlock istuisi pelkässä kylpytakissa sohvalla ja haukkuisi hänen älykkyyttään ja teenkeittotaitojaan mutta sitten hiljenisi, kun hän kävelisi Sherlockin luo ja asettuisi harallaan olevien polvien väliin. Eilen oli käynyt sillä tavalla, siis niin, että hän oli saanut sellaisen idean ihan yllättäen, kun oli ollut keittämässä teetä ja Sherlock oli istunut sohvalla pelkässä kylpytakissa. Se oli ollut niin vahva taiteellinen visio, että hänen oli ollut ihan pakko kirjoittaa siitä viisituhatta sanaa lennokasta mutta kieltämättä melko eroottista proosaa. Mutta ei kai se nyt hänen vikansa ollut, jos hän oli löytänyt itsensä kirjoittajana vasta ihan viime aikoina.  
  
Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, mitä Sherlock oli sanonut hänen pankkitunnuksistaan. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Sinä muuten tilasit kahdellasadalla punnalla koeputkia”, Sherlock sanoi, nappasi päivän lehden, rullasi sen putkeksi ja huitaisi pölyä, joka leijui ilmassa. ”Kiitos.”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Ole hyvä.” Sitten hän otti teensä, paahtoleipänsä ja läppärinsä ja meni omaan huoneeseensa kirjoittamaan pienen kohtauksen siitä, mitä tapahtuisi, kun hän saisi tietää, että Sherlock oli tilaillut kahdellasadalla punnalla koeputkia hänen pankkitunnuksillaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Keittiö oli täynnä koeputkia. Aamulla John oli yrittänyt tehdä aamiaista ja Sherlock oli rynnännyt paikalle pelastamaan koeputkiaan, ja pienen sanailun jälkeen John oli vielä tönäissyt Sherlockia rintaan mutta ihan vain kevyesti. Sherlock oli tarttunut hänen ranteeseensa, ja siitä hän oli hämmentynyt niin paljon, että oli jättänyt Sherlockin ja kaikki omilla rahoillaan ostetut koeputket keittiöön ja mennyt ostamaan aamupalaa. Nyt hän istui sohvalla, söi leivoksia ja katseli Sherlockia, joka yritti olla kaatamatta yhtään koeputkea, mutta niitä oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa.  
  
”John?” Sherlock kysyi koeputkien keskeltä.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi häntä ja palautti sitten katseensa koeputkiin. ”Ei mitään.”  
  
John risti jalkansa ja nielaisi loput croissantista. Tällaista oli ruvennut tapahtumaan viime aikoina: Sherlock huhuili häntä mutta ei sitten sanonutkaan mitään. Se oli kummallista. Mutta ei häntä varsinaisesti häirinnyt. Hän piti siitä tavasta, jolla Sherlock sanoi hänen nimensä. John. John. _John._ _JOHN -_  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja kaatoi sitten koeputkeen jotakin, mikä saattoi olla tomaattikastikkeen loppu tai verta. John tunki uuden croissantin suuhunsa ja nosti läppärin syliin. Deittisivustolla oli viesti naiselta, joka näytti vähän Sherlockilta, mutta vain hyvin vähän, ja vain jos yritti kovasti miettiä, näyttivätkö ihmiset Sherlockilta. Nainen oli eilen laittanut Johnille viestin, että he voisivat ehkä mennä kahville. Se olisikin mukavaa. Nainen vaikutti kaikin puolin lupaavalta, sellaiselta jonka kanssa voisi paitsi harrastaa seksiä, myös ruveta seurustelemaan, rakastua, mennä naimisiin ja ehkä hankkia lapsen.  
  
”John?”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyi ja laittoi naiselle viestin, että valitettavasti hän oli poissa kaupungista ensi jouluun saakka ja lisäksi allerginen kahville.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Et kai sinä suunnittele treffejä?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”En tajua miksi yrität koko ajan mennä treffeille”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Äläkä sano että se johtuu seksistä.”  
  
John selvitti kurkkuaan. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että ehkä hän ei jaksaisi lähteä treffeille lähiaikoina. Ne menivät kuitenkin aina pieleen, kun Sherlock tarvitsi häntä tai muuten vain oli olemassa. Oli ehkä järkevämpää jättää deittailu suosiolla ja keskittyä Sherlockiin, niin Sherlockin ei tarvitsisi juosta ympäri kaupunkia hakemassa häntä kotiin. Toki hän oli hiukan katkera siitä, ettei hänellä näköjään ollut enää minkäänlaista seksielämää, mutta hänen fiktiivinen seksielämänsä oli parantunut huomattavasti viime aikoina, ja kai sekin sentään oli jotakin. Jos ei muuta niin ainakin vähän noloa.  
  
Hän oli ruvennut ajattelemaan asian niin, että fiktiivinen Sherlock ja oikea Sherlock olivat kaksi eri henkilöä. Fiktiivinen Sherlock oli toki sataprosenttisesti kehitelty oikean Sherlockin pohjalta, mutta siitä huolimatta fiktiivinen Sherlock oli fiktiivinen. Välillä John tosin unohti, kumpi oli kumpi, ja katseli esimerkiksi keittiössä koeputkien keskellä seisovaa Sherlockia samalla kun mietti sitä, mitä oli kirjoittanut siihen yhteen kohtaukseen Sherlockin kylpytakista. Hän oli riisunut sen kylpytakin melko nopeasti. Siis siinä tarinassa. Ei toki oikeassa elämässä. Nehän eivät meinanneet mennä häneltä sekaisin juuri lainkaan.  
  
”John?”  
  
Hän yskäisi. Sherlockin kylpytakki näytti siltä että oli varmaan satiinia. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miksi Sherlockin piti käyttää sitä pitkin päivää, ja miksi se näytti niin pehmeältä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Voisitko tulla pitelemään tätä?” Sherlock kysyi ja ojensi hänelle koeputkea. Siinä oli jotain punaista. Varmasti tomaattikastiketta.  
  
Hän meni pitelemään Sherlockin koeputkea. Se oli lämmin, mikä ei toivottavasti johtunut sisällöstä vaan siitä, että Sherlock oli pitänyt sitä hetki sitten kädessään. Sherlock olisi saanut kyllä pidellä Johniakin. Se olisi ollut mukavaa. Eikä se nyt hirveästi olisi muuttanut mitään. Hehän olivat yhdessä kaiken aikaa. Sherlock voisi pidellä häntä ihan vain kaverillisesti, sillä tavalla miesten kesken, ja ehkä sitten hänellä ei olisi niin yksinäinen olo.  
  
Hän siirtyi vähän lähemmäs Sherlockia, joka kierteli hänen ympärillään niin että kylpytakin liepeet lepattivat hänen reisiään vasten. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miksi ei ollut laittanut housuja jalkaan tänä aamuna. Toisaalta ei Sherlockillakaan ollut.  
  
”Älä liiku”, Sherlock sanoi hänelle ja kaatoi sitten koeputkeen lisää jotakin, mitä hän ei halunnut miettiä. Hän katseli Sherlockin silmäripsiä. Ei hän nyt hirveän yksinäinen ollut. Sherlockin hengitys tuoksui hammastahnalta, ja sitten Sherlock antoi hänelle koeputken toiseenkin käteen.  
  
”Pitäisikö mennä ulos syömään tänään?” John kysyi. ”Keittiöhän on täynnä koeputkia.”  
  
”Mennään vain”, Sherlock sanoi ja piteli hänen rannettaan, koska ilmeisesti se oli alkanut täristä. Hän katsoi Sherlockin sormia eikä miettinyt seksiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kävi kirjastossa printtaamassa uusimmat novellinsa, koska kotona ei ollut tulostinta, ja vaikka olisikin ollut, hän ei olisi missään tapauksessa voinut käyttää sitä. Sherlock olisi takuulla pystynyt päättelemään musteen määrästä tai sormenjäljistä, että hän oli kirjoittanut kohtauksen, jossa he jäivät jumiin hissiin ja Sherlock riisui housunsa hänelle, kumartui eteenpäin ja nojasi kämmenet seinään niin että painoi vahingossa jokaisen kerroksen nappia. Se oli ollut hyvin eroottista mutta myös hieman humoristista, ja hän oli siitä ylpeä, mutta ei niin ylpeä, että olisi missään tapauksessa edes alitajuisesti halunnut esitellä sitä kohtausta Sherlockille. Siksi hän meni kirjastoon ja tulosti kaikki yksitoista uusinta novelliaan päivälehtiä lukevien mummojen keskellä samalla kun koetti näyttää siltä, ettei tulostellut pornoa, jota jostain syystä kirjoitti parhaasta ystävästään. Onneksi hän oli valinnut fontiksi Times New Romanin. Kukaan ei taatusti kirjoittanut pornoa sillä fontilla.  
  
Hän laittoi novellit siivouskomeroon pölypussien taakse. Sherlock ei ikinä imuroinut, joten oli täysin mahdotonta kuvitella, että Sherlock yrittäisi vaihtaa imuriin uuden pölypussin. Pölypussin vaihtaminen oli hidas prosessi, jossa ensin todettiin, että vanha pussi oli täynnä, imuroitiin sillä vielä puoli vuotta, sitten imurin sammuttua lopullisesti ryhdyttiin googlettamaan, mikä pölypussi oli kyseessä, ennen kuin tajuttiin katsoa vanhasta pölypussista koodi, ja sitten käytiin kaikissa lähiseudun kaupoissa etsimässä sellaista, kunnes lopulta muistettiin, että edellisellä kerralla oli tullut ostettua niitä varastoon, jotta ei tarvitsisi tehdä sitä kaikkea uudelleen. Ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista, että Sherlock kävisi koko prosessin läpi ilman, että John saisi tietää. Hänellä olisi runsaasti aikaa pelastaa novellinsa, ennen kuin Sherlock löytäisi ne.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi seuraavana päivänä samalla kun käveli siivouskomerolle, ”oliko meillä pölypusseja varastossa? Minä otan yhden.”  
  
John hyppäsi jaloilleen nojatuolilta ja pudotti samalla läppärin sylistään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Täälläkö ne ovat?” Sherlock kysyi ja avasi siivouskomeron oven.  
  
John ryntäsi komeron luokse ja koetti kovasti näyttää siltä, kuin ei olisi ryntäillyt. Sherlock katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt mikä hitto häntä vaivasi, eli ihan niin kuin aina muulloinkin. ”Mihin sinä tarvitset pölypusseja?” hän kysyi ja asettautui Sherlockin ja siivouskomeron väliin. Sillä tavalla hän joutui yllättävän lähelle Sherlockin rintakehää, mutta sille hän ei nyt mahtanut mitään eikä tarkalleen ottaen halunnutkaan mahtaa.  
  
”Aion tehdä tieteellisen kokeen”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, John sanoi. ”Meillä ei valitettavasti ole pölypusseja.”  
  
”Eikö?” Sherlock kysyi ja katsoi hänen ohitseen, luultavasti pölypusseja.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoi, ”ei tosiaan.” Sitten hän tarttui Sherlockin olkapäihin ja työnsi Sherlockin kauemmas. ”Kerro lisää siitä tieteellisestä kokeesta.”  
  
Sherlock räpytteli silmiään ja vilkuili vuorotellen avonaista siivouskomeroa ja Johnia. John nielaisi. Hänen piti nyt ehdottomasti saada tuon kaapin ovi kiinni saman tien. Muuten asiat lähtisivät kokonaan käsistä. Hän työnsi Sherlockin ystävällisesti mutta päättäväisesti keittiöön ja veti sitten vielä olkapäänsä vähän liian taakse niin kuin aikoinaan armeijassa. Se tehosi. Sherlock lakkasi vilkuilemasta kaapin avonaista ovea ja tuijotti sen sijaan hänen naamaansa, ja sitten myös suuta. Toivottavasti hänelle ei ollut jäänyt aamiaisesta mitään suupieleen. Hän pyyhkäisi suutaan kämmenselällään, laittoi Sherlockin istumaan lähimmälle tuolille ja meni sulkemaan kaapin oven. Siihen pitäisi varmaan ostaa riippulukko. Tai sitten hänen pitäisi siirtää pornonsa pois kaapista.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoi, istuutui Sherlockin eteen ja laittoi vielä käden Sherlockin polvelle, ettei tämä vain saisi päähänsä mennä availemaan kaapin ovea uudestaan. ”Kerro nyt siitä kokeesta. Minä haluan kuulla.”  
  
Sherlock vaikutti vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Ja minä ostan sinulle pölypusseja, kun seuraavan kerran käyn kaupassa. Ihan totta. Kun meillä ei tosiaan ole niitä ennestään.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sherlock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, hän sanoi ja taputti Sherlockin polvea. Sillä oli ollut keskeinen rooli hänen viimeisimmässä tarinassaan, joka oli monitahoinen ja lukuisia intertekstuaalisia viittauksia sisältävä teos siitä, miten he harrastivat seksiä keittiön pöydällä. Oli siinä toki juonikin. He olivat juuri ratkaisseet murhan ja tulivat takaisin kotiin myöhään yöllä. Murhaaja oli yrittänyt ampua Sherlockia ja luoti oli viistänyt Sherlockin kylkeä. He olivat tietenkin molemmat järkyttyneitä ja väsyneitä, mutta John halusi ehdottomasti puhdistaa Sherlockin haavan saman tien. Hän komensi Sherlockin keittiöön, riisui Sherlockin paidan, paineli desinfiointiaineella haavaa, tikkasi sen kiinni muutamalla ompeleella, avasi Sherlockin housujen vetoketjun ja työnsi kätensä boksereiden sisään. Sherlock avasi hänen paitansa napit hiukan vapisevilla käsillä. Ja siinä kohti olikin se intertekstuaalinen viittaus hänen edelliseen tarinaansa, jossa Sherlockin kädet olivat myös vapisseet.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi nyt. He tosiaan istuivat keittiössä ja John silitteli näköjään Sherlockin polvea. ”Voitko sinä ihan hyvin?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”Totta kai”, John sanoi. ”Onko sinulla nälkä?”  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoi, ”mennään syömään. Jonnekin mukavaan paikkaan.”  
  
He menivät ravintolaan, jossa tarjoilija taisi luulla, että he olivat treffeillä. He eivät oikaisseet väärinkäsitystä. Sherlock katseli Johnia pöydän yli ja ehdotti, että he voisivat jakaa jälkiruuan, ja niinpä he söivät kahdella lusikalla suklaakakkua, jonka päällä oli mansikoista muotoiltu sydän. Sen jälkeen he menivät kotiin. Kun Sherlock oli vessassa, John kävi hakemassa pornon siivouskomerosta ja piilotti sen vaihteeksi tyynyn alle omaan sänkyynsä. Sinne Sherlock ei ainakaan päätyisi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
  
Seuraava maanantai alkoi surkeasti. He jahtasivat murhaajaa ja John löi peukalonsa lyhtypylvääseen. Peukaloa särki ja päätäkin särki, koska hän oli valvonut edellisen yön ja kirjoittanut pornoa. Lisäksi hänellä oli vähän huono omatunto, mikä myös lisäsi kärsimystä. Hänen ei varmaankaan olisi pitänyt kirjoittaa Sherlockista sellaisia juttuja, eikä ehkä edes ajatella niitä. Sherlockilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että John käytti ainakin kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia vapaa-ajastaan pohtimalla mielikuvituksekkaita skenaarioita, joissa he harrastaisivat rajua mutta tavallaan kuitenkin hellää seksiä. Jos Sherlock saisi tietää, tämä olisi varmasti hirveän järkyttynyt eikä suostuisi enää ikinä puhumaan Johnille, ja tavallaan ihan syystäkin, mutta sitä John ei kestäisi. Hän ei pystynyt kuvittelemaan elämää ilman Sherlockia. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että ehkä hän rakasti Sherlockia, tietenkin hyvin neutraalilla ja kaverillisella tavalla, vaikka ei ollutkaan kokenut mitään tällaista ikinä ennen. Hänen todellakin pitäisi lopettaa se pornon kirjoittaminen. Tai hän voisi kirjoittaa jostakusta muusta kuin Sherlockista, mutta mitä järkeä siinä olisi? Sitä hän mietti, ja kipeää peukaloaan, ja sitten murhaaja yllätti heidät ja ampui Sherlockia kylkeen.  
  
Kaikki pysähtyi, myös murhaaja, koska John ampui miestä jalkaan. Joku huusi, tai se taisikin olla hän itse. Hän huusi jotain sellaista kuin että hän rakasti Sherlockia eikä voinut elää ilman Sherlockia, ja jos Sherlock kuolisi niin hän tappaisi Sherlockin. Hän kumartui lattialle, jonne Sherlock oli kaatunut häkkivaraston seinää vasten. Sherlockin selän takana oli muovinen joulukuusi, jossa oli vielä kaikki koristeet tallella. Sherlock räpytteli silmiään ja katseli häntä hiukan hämmentynyt ilme silmissään. Hän toisti, ettei Sherlock saisi kuolla, ja sitten hän tarttui Sherlockin kasvoihin ja suuteli suulle.  
  
Hetken päästä hän tajusi, että Sherlock yritti sanoa jotakin. Hän nojasi vähän kauemmas. Ainakaan Sherlock ei ollut vielä mennyt tajuttomaksi.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja kuulosti hiukan häkeltyneeltä, mutta kuitenkin yllättävän rauhalliselta ottaen huomioon että oli kuolemassa. ”Viitsisitkö soittaa Lestradelle, että saimme murhaajan? Ja että minä olen hänelle velkaa kymmenen puntaa ja tuopin kaljaa.”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyi ja silitti hiuksia pois Sherlockin kasvoilta.  
  
”Murhaaja”, Sherlock sanoi vaativalla äänellä. ”Hoitele se murhaaja ensin ja minut vasta sitten.”  
  
John silitti Sherlockin hiuksia vielä hetken ja tajusi sitten, mitä Sherlock oli sanonut. Tosiaan. Se murhaaja. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli, mutta murhaaja oli yhä maassa. Häntä tavallaan kadutti, ettei hän ollut ampunut sitä paskiaista vatsaan tai edes munille. Paskiainen oli ampunut Sherlockia kylkeen. Mutta kun hän sitten katsoi taas Sherlockia, hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että Sherlock oli yllättävän hyväkuntoinen.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi eikä kuulostanut yhtään siltä kuin olisi ollut vuotamassa kuiviin, ” _hoitele se murhaaja._ ”  
  
Hän työnsi Sherlockin takkia syrjään ja kääri paitaa ylöspäin kunnes sai työnnettyä sormensa sen alle. Verta taisi olla yllättävän vähän. Hän nosti Sherlockin paitaa melkein kainaloon saakka, ja sitten hän näki naarmun Sherlockin kylkiluiden päällä. Se näytti siltä kuin Sherlock olisi törmännyt kaapin oveen. Hänelle itselleen oli kerran käynyt niin.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi, tarttui hänen olkapäähänsä ja työnsi häntä kauemmaksi, ”sinä voit jatkaa tuota sitten kotona, mutta jos sinä et nyt hoitele murhaajaa, niin minä kyllä hoitelen sinut saman tien.”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Sinä et kuolekaan.”  
  
”Tietenkään minä en _kuole_ ”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Mutta kylkeä hiukan kirvelee. Ja saatoin venäyttää hauikseni. Tarvitseeko minun tosissaan kävellä kipeällä hauiksella ainakin viisitoista askelta ihan vain että pääsen kiinnittämään murhaajan nippusiteillä pylvääseen?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, John sanoi, asetteli Sherlockin paidan takaisin alas ja kömpi seisomaan. Molemmista polvista kuului naksahdus. Hän käveli murhaajan luokse, varmisti että ase oli murhaajan ulottumattomissa, väänsi miehen kädet hiukan turhan voimakkaasti selän taakse ja kiinnitti sitten miehen nippusiteillä häkkivarastoon. Seinällä oli kyllä kyltti, ettei käytäville saanut jättää mitään lojumaan paloturvallisuusriskin takia, mutta tämähän oli hätätilanne.  
  
Seuraavaksi hän soitti Lestradelle. Lestrade vaikutti kiinnostuneemmalta kymmenestä punnasta kuin murhaajasta. Hän oli huolissaan Lestraden taloudellisesta tilanteesta mutta ei jaksanut miettiä sitä kovin kauaa, koska Sherlock oli kömpinyt jaloilleen ja yritti nyt tutkia naarmua kyljessään. Hän meni Sherlockin luokse mutta jäi seisomaan parin askeleen päähän, jotta Sherlock ei kuvittelisi, että hän kirjoitti pornoa Sherlockista.  
  
”Jääköhän siihen arpi?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”En usko”, John sanoi ja koetti olla tuijottamatta Sherlockin kylkeä. Hän ei valitettavasti nähnyt Sherlockia kovin usein ilman paitaa. Tai ilman kylpytakkia.  
  
”Mitä Lestrade sanoi?”  
  
”Että hän on täällä viidessä minuutissa”, John sanoi. ”Ja lisäksi jotain sellaista kuin että hän tiesi että sinä olit väärässä, ja että hän on todella onnellinen sinun puolestasi mutta ei sitten halua kuulla mitään yksityiskohtia. Se oli aika omituista. Onkohan hän ihan kunnossa?”  
  
”Tuskin”, Sherlock sanoi mutta ei katsonut häntä.  
  
Lestrade tuli viiden minuutin päästä, taputti Sherlockia olkapäälle, halasi Johnia, niisti nenänsä, halasi Johnia uudestaan, sanoi että oli ihan helvetin iloinen eikä pelkästään kymmenen punnan takia, ja sitten kysyi, missä murhaaja oli. Johnilla oli sellainen olo, että häneltä oli mennyt jotain ohi, mutta hän ei ehtinyt miettiä että mitä, hän nimittäin mietti jo kohtausta, jonka kirjoittaisi tämän illan inspiroimana. Murhaaja ampuisi Sherlockia kohti, ja John ampuisi murhaajan, ja verta olisi kaikkialla, tämä olisi nimittäin sellainen vähän graafisempi tarina. Ja sitten John polvistuisi lattialle Sherlockin eteen, ottaisi Sherlockin kasvot käsiensä väliin ja suutelisi suulle.  
  
Hetkinen.  
  
Sillä tavalla hän oli kai tehnytkin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Taksimatka kotiin kesti ikuisuuden. Muutaman kerran John mietti, pitäisikö vain avata ovi ja hypätä vastaantulevan auton alle. Sitten hän ei ainakaan joutuisi keskustelemaan Sherlockin kanssa siitä, miksi oli suudellut Sherlockia kesken melko tavanomaisen ampumavälikohtauksen. Mutta Sherlock vain istui omalla puolellaan taksin takapenkkiä, tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin eikä sanonut suudelmasta mitään, ja ennen pitkää John rupesi miettimään, että ehkä Sherlock ei ollut huomannut. Sherlockilla oli vähän taipumusta siihen, ettei tämä huomannut, mitä John teki. Sherlock oli varmaan miettinyt jotain muuta sillä aikaa, kun John oli suudellut tätä, ja John voisi teeskennellä, ettei sitä ikinä ollut tapahtunut.  
  
Lopulta he olivat Baker Streetillä. John kiipesi portaat ylös niin nopeasti kuin vain kehtasi. Hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa siltä kuin jokin olisi ollut pielessä. Sisällä hän mietti, lukittautuisiko kylpyhuoneeseen vai omaan huoneeseensa. Molemmat vaihtoehdot vaikuttaisivat hiukan oudoilta, mutta hän ei mitenkään pystynyt olemaan Sherlockin kanssa juuri nyt.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. ”Sinun pitää puhdistaa minun haavani.”  
  
John katsoi Sherlockia ja sitten kylpyhuoneen ovea. Se oli lähempänä kuin hänen huoneensa. Sinne hän voisi mennä ja sitten teeskennellä, ettei ollut siellä.  
  
Sitten hän tajusi, että Sherlock oli kiivennyt pöydälle istumaan ja yritti riisua paitaansa mutta juuttui toiseen hihaan.  
  
”Sattuuko siihen?” hän kysyi, käveli Sherlockin luokse ja vapautti Sherlockin käden hihasta. Sitten hän ryhtyi riisumaan Sherlockin paitaa tämän puolesta.  
  
”Ei juurikaan”, Sherlock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä yllättävän läheltä. ”Sinun pitää varmaan ommella se.”  
  
”En usko, että sinä tarvitset tikkejä”, John sanoi. Hän asetteli Sherlockin paidan varovaisesti lähimmälle tuolille, jotta Sherlock ei suuttuisi hänelle. Sitten hän kumartui katsomaan naarmua Sherlockin kyljessä. Sherlock värähti, kun hän painoi sormensa siihen naarmun viereen. ”Sinä olisit voinut kuolla.”  
  
”Melko epätodennäköistä”, Sherlock sanoi ja laittoi käden hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Sherlockin kasvoja. Sherlock tuijotti häntä oudon intensiivisesti. ”Pyörryttääkö?”  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Kuulostat siltä kuin pyörryttäisi.”  
  
”Ei pyörrytä.”  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?”  
  
”Olen”, Sherlock sanoi ja silitti hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Minä voisin nimittäin viedä sinut sänkyyn”, hän sanoi. ”En varmaan pysty kantamaan sinua, mutta voisit vaikka nojata olkapäähäni. Ja voin keittää teetä, jos haluat.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisi, jätti kätensä Johnin niskaan ja avasi housujensa vetoketjun. John räpytteli silmiään. Sherlockilla oli tummanvioletit bokserit, jotka olivat ihan varmasti satiinia, vaikka ei hän oikeastaan edes tiennyt, mitä satiini oli. Hän vain kuvitteli, että se oli jotain pehmeää. Jotain mitä Sherlock käyttäisi. Jos hän silittäisi peukalollaan tuota kangasta, se tuntuisi pehmeältä ja kuitenkin liukkaalta, silkkiseltä mutta tavallaan kovalta, ja lämpimältä mutta kuitenkin viileältä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja laittoi molemmat kädet hänen kaulalleen. Hän vilkaisi Sherlockin kasvoja. Sherlock näytti siltä kuin olisi odottanut jotain, mutta hän ei mitenkään keksinyt, mitä se voisi olla. Ehkä Sherlock odotti teetä. Niin se varmaan oli. Johnin pitäisi keittää teetä. Ehkä sitruunaa. Tai vaniljaa. Tai ihan mitä vaan. Vaikka pelkästään kuumaa vettä. Se olisi ihan hyvä. Hän laittaisi siihen sokeria. Hän laittaisi siihen paljon sokeria eikä silmiä, niin kuin Sherlock oli kerran tehnyt hänelle. Mutta se oli varmasti ollut vahinko. Sherlock ei satuttaisi häntä tahallaan. Hän oli melko varma, että Sherlock tosiaan välitti hänestä. ”John?” Sherlock kysyi nyt ja kuulosti vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
John pudisteli päätään. Hitto. Hän oli kai saanut aivotärähdyksen. Tai sitten hän oli kirjoittanut liikaa fiktiota ja oli menettämässä käsityksensä todellisuudesta lopullisesti, hän nimittäin kuvitteli, että Sherlock oli juuri hetki sitten avannut housujensa vetoketjun ilman mitään syytä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Sherlockin vetoketju oli edelleen auki. Lisäksi Sherlock näytti loukkaantuneelta, vaikka oli hetki sitten sanonut, ettei naarmuun edes sattunut. Jokin tässä ei nyt ihan täsmännyt. ”Minäpä keitän teetä”, John sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti hellaa. Sitten hän pysähtyi. Sitten hän vilkaisi Sherlockia. ”Sherlock?”  
  
”Ehkä minä ymmärsin väärin”, Sherlock sanoi vähän samanlaisella äänellä kuin silloin, kun John oli kieltänyt irtokäsien säilyttämisen kylpyhuoneen peilikaapissa. Hän joutui toisinaan heräämään aikaisin aamuvuoroja varten ja silloin näytti siltä, kuin kädet olisivat heilutelleet sormiaan. ”Mutta sinä suutelit minua”, Sherlock lisäsi.  
  
John tuijotti Sherlockia ja mietti irtokäsiä ja niiden heiluvia sormia aikaisin aamulla. Sitten hän mietti sitä, miten oli suudellut Sherlockia siellä häkkivaraston lattialla. Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Ja sinä sanoit että rakastat minua”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Ja että minä en saa kuolla. Ja lisäksi kirjoitit, että haluat sitoa minun käteni selän taakse ja laittaa minut polvilleni matolle ja avata minun suuni ja laittaa sinne –”  
  
” _Teetä_ ”, John sanoi, nappasi lähimmän kattilan ja pudotti sen lattialle.  
  
”Minä sanoin Lestradelle, ettet sinä varmaan tarkoittanut sitä”, Sherlock sanoi ja kuulosti loukkaantuneelta, mikä kyllä kävikin järkeen. Se kohtaus oli ollut melko kokeellinen. ”Ja sanoin, että vaikka sinä tarkoittaisitkin sitä, niin et varmasti tekisi mitään. Ja Lestrade väitti, että minä olen väärässä, ja että sinä olet ollut rakastunut minuun vuosikausia, ja ennen pitkää sinä tajuat sen ja suutelet minua.”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Me löimme vetoa”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Kymmenestä punnasta ja kaljasta.”  
  
John tuijotti Sherlockia. ”Ethän sinä juo kaljaa.”  
  
”En _niin”,_ Sherlock sanoi. ”Etkä sinä ole rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Hmm”, John sanoi. Tietenkään hän ei ollut rakastunut Sherlockiin. Sehän olisi ollut ihan hullua, paitsi että se kyllä myös selittäisi lähes kaiken, mitä hän oli tehnyt ja ajatellut viimeisen puolentoista vuoden aikana.  
  
Hän pohti asiaa, ja Sherlock nappasi paitansa tuolilta ja veti sen takaisin päälleen vähän nykivillä liikkeillä. Napit menivät vääriin kohtiin, mutta Sherlock ei vaikuttanut huomaavan. John hengitteli syvään, ja Sherlock nousi seisomaan, kiskaisi housuja ylöspäin kun ne nytkähtivät kohti reisiä, ja käveli siivouskomeron luo.  
  
”Ei meillä ole pölypusseja”, John sanoi muttei enää uskonut itseäänkään. Hän katseli, miten Sherlock avasi kaapin oven, otti pölypussit ja heitti ne häntä kohti.  
  
”Mihin sinä laitoit ne?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Mihin sinä – tai minä selvitän sen itse.” Sitten Sherlock kääntyi ja käveli portaat ylös Johnin makuuhuoneen ovelle ja työnsi oven auki. John ei näköjään ollut lukinnut sitä. Hän seurasi Sherlockia, vaikka tavallaan teki mieli kävellä ulos ja kadota. Kun hän ehti makuuhuoneeseensa, Sherlock oli jo tyhjentänyt hänen sukkalaatikkonsa, heittänyt hänen vara-aseensa lattialle ja kurkisteli hänen patjansa alle. Hänellä ei ollut kovin urhea olo, mutta hän muistutti itseään siitä, että oli sentään kerran hyökännyt Afganistaniin. Jos hän oli selvinnyt jostain niin järjettömästä, niin hän saattaisi selvitä tästäkin.  
  
Hän käveli sängyn luo ja nosti tyynyn. Eroottinen fiktio putosi lattialle. Sherlock nosti päällimmäisen paperin, vilkaisi sitä ja työnsi sen sitten päin Johnin naamaa.  
  
”Tämä esimerkiksi”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Sinä kirjoitat tässä, että haluat laittaa minut sänkyyn ja istua minun jalkojen päälle ja… käsitellä minun penistäni, kunnes minä lupaan tyhjentää tiskikoneen. Etkö sinä tarkoittanut sitä?”  
  
John nielaisi.  
  
”Ja tämä”, Sherlock sanoi ja työnsi seuraavan paperin Johnille, ”tässä me olemme vampyyreita ja yritämme juoda toisistamme verta kesken seksin, ja se on ihan epätieteellistä. Toisen meistä pitäisi olla ihminen. Minulle on ihan sama, kumpi se on, minä voin kyllä olla vampyyri, mutta etkö sinä siis _tarkoittanut_ tätä?”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Sitten hän yritti pelastaa seuraavan tarinan lattialta, mutta Sherlock ehti ensin.  
  
”Ja tässä me olemme naimisissa ja häämatkalla Kuubassa”, Sherlock sanoi, ”ja sinä suutelet minua parvekkeella, ja ulkona on maailman kaunein auringonlasku. Etkö sinä tarkoittanut _tätäkään?_ ”  
  
John hieroi nenäänsä. Häntä vähän nolotti se Kuubaan sijoittuva tarina. Hän oli ollut romanttisella tuulella sinä päivänä, kun oli kirjoittanut sen. Televisiosta oli tullut hääohjelmia ja hän oli katsellut koko päivän Sherlockia, joka oli istunut sohvalla ja lukenut jotain käsittämätöntä psykologian alan teosta viisikymmentäluvulta ilman sukkia.  
  
”Minä kerron Lestradelle, että hän saa pitää ne kymmenen puntaansa”, Sherlock sanoi, poimi kaikki loputkin paperit lattialta ja heitti ne päin Johnin naamaa. Onneksi niissä oli sivunumerot, muuten ne olisivat nimittäin menneet ihan sekaisin. Mutta John ehti olla huojentunut vain hetken, koska sitten Sherlock kääntyi ympäri ja marssi ulos hänen makuuhuoneestaan.  
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoi, mutta Sherlock käveli jo rappuja alas. ”Sherlock!”  
  
”Minä luulin, että sinä pidät minusta!” Sherlock huusi takaisin.  
  
”Niin minä pidänkin!” John huusi ja lähti seuraamaan Sherlockia. Ei hän voinut muutakaan. Sellaista hänen elämänsä nykyään oli. ”Pidän sinusta ihan helvetisti!”  
  
”Ja sinä suutelit minua!” Sherlock huusi, otti pölypussit lattialta ja heitti ne häntä kohti.  
  
”Minä luulin, että sinä kuolet!”  
  
”Se luoti hädin tuskin osui minuun!”  
  
”Enhän minä voinut sitä tietää!”  
  
”Onhan sinulla silmät päässä!”  
  
John avasi suunsa mutta ei keksinytkään enää mitään. Hän oli näköjään seurannut Sherlockia olohuoneeseen. Sherlock seisoi sohvalla ja katsoi ensin häntä ja sitten housujaan. Vetoketju oli tosiaan yhä auki ja housut olivat valuneet lantiota pitkin alemmas kaiken huutamisen ohella. John viskasi pölypussit nurkkaan ja veti syvään henkeä. Se ei auttanut yhtään mutta ei vaikuttanut myöskään pahentavan tilannetta.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi, tuijotti häntä sohvalta ja kiskoi sitten housut takaisin paikalleen. Sherlockin bokserit tosiaan näyttivät pehmeiltä. John huokaisi uudestaan ja Sherlock veti housujen vetoketjun kiinni.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä tuota”, John sanoi.  
  
”Eikö?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Eikö?” Sherlock kysyi uudestaan ja laskeutui alas sohvalta. ”Miten niin?”  
  
”Minusta sinä voisit…” John aloitti ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
Sherlock käveli hänen eteensä ja pysähtyi niin lähelle, että hänen oli pakko kohottaa leukaansa. Hän ei pitänyt siitä yhtään, vaikka tavallaan tietysti piti. ”Niin?” Sherlock kysyi ja tuijotti alas häneen.  
  
”Minusta sinä voisit riisua housut”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sherlock räpytteli silmiään. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Oikeasti?”  
  
John nyökkäsi.  
  
”Ja tämä ei ole vain jotain… taustatutkimusta sinun novellejasi varten?”  
  
Hän pudisti päätään.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Hän tuijotti Sherlockin kaulaa ja sitten taas silmiä. Jos tämä jatkuisi pitkään, hänen niskansa menisi jumiin. ”Minun pitää kertoa sinulle yksi juttu.”  
  
”Kerro vain”, hän sanoi. Jos Sherlock kertoisi, että oli piilottanut viime viikolla ne kynsinäytteet hänen puuroonsa niin kuin hän oli epäillyt, hän kyllä suuttuisi ihan tosissaan. Mutta ehkä vasta myöhemmin. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että kaikki hänen tunnekapasiteettinsa oli jo käytössä.  
  
”Minä en ole ikinä tehnyt sitä”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
John nyökkäsi. ”Laittanut puuroon kynsiä?”  
  
Sherlock avasi suunsa ja nielaisi sitten. ”Ei sitä. Sen minä olen kyllä tehnyt. Tarkoitin sitä toista juttua.”  
  
Helvetin helvetin helvetti, jos hän oli syönyt kynsiä -  
  
”Minä kyllä pidän niistä novelleista”, Sherlock sanoi, ”mutta jotkut niistä jutuista ovat aika uskaliaita, enkä minä haluaisi kokeilla sellaisia ainakaan ihan alkuun. Niin että jos voisit kuvitella jotain… jotain vähän yksinkertaisempaa, niin se olisi… todella hyvä.”  
  
”Laitoitko sinä kynsiä minun puurooni?” John kysyi ja mietti sitten asiaa. ”Tai hitot siitä. Onhan niissä proteiinia. Mitä sinä oikein yrität sanoa?”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä hetken ja laittoi sitten kädet hänen niskaansa. Hänen sydämensä hyppäsi kurkkuun ja hänen piti keksittyä, ettei hän lähtisi karkuun. Hän oli tosiaan hitto vie hyökännyt Afganistaniin. Tämä oli vielä vähän pelottavampaa, mutta kyllä hän selviäisi.  
  
”Sinun dialogisi on kyllä vähän töksähtelevää”, Sherlock sanoi ja suuteli häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hieman myöhemmin kävi ilmi, mitä Sherlock oli yrittänyt sanoa hänelle, Sherlock nimittäin sanoi sen uudelleen. He olivat hänen sängyssään, hän oli käskenyt Sherlockin pysyä paikallaan ja oli sitten riisunut Sherlockin vaatteet. Sen jälkeen hän oli miettinyt hetken, voisiko olla riisumatta omiaan. Sherlock oli niin kaunis ja hänellä itsellään oli se arpi Afganistanista ja lisäksi hänelle oli kertynyt vähän vatsaa viime aikoina. Sitten Sherlock oli työntänyt kädet hänen paitansa alle, ja hän oli painanut ne takaisin sänkyä vasten, mutta hellästi. Sitten hän oli ottanut paitansa pois. Ja housut. Ja alushousut. Ja lopuksi sukat, vaikka hän olikin aina ajatellut, että hänellä oli rumat varpaat.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja katseli häntä, ”minä en ole sitten ikinä harrastanut seksiä.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. ”Miehen kanssa?”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Vai vähään aikaan?” hän sanoi. ”Minäkin varmaan olen ruosteessa. Enkä minäkään ole koskaan tehnyt tätä miehen kanssa, paitsi ehkä jotain pieniä käsijuttuja armeijassa, tiedäthän, ohimennen suihkussa, mutta eihän niitä lasketa.”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Mutta sinä olet harrastanut seksiä”, John sanoi. ”Joskus.”  
  
Sherlock pudisti päätään.  
  
Voi hitto. Hyvänen aika. Nyt hänen pitäisi vielä elää senkin tiedon kanssa, että ilmeisesti hän oli ensimmäinen joka pääsisi… tekemään mitään tällaista Sherlockin kanssa. Se oli niin vanhanaikainen ja ikävä fantasia, ja siitä huolimatta hän tajusi hengittävänsä aika raskaasti kun mietti, ettei Sherlock ollut tehnyt mitään tästä _ikinä ennen._ Hän olisi _ensimmäinen._ Hän olisi ensimmäinen, joka koskisi Sherlockia tällä tavalla.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja kuulosti vähän huvittuneelta, ”älä nyt pyörry.”  
  
Hän ei pyörtynyt. Sen sijaan hän oli niin varovainen, että Sherlock suuttui hänelle kesken kaiken, ja hän itse laukesi heti kun lopulta antoi Sherlockin koskea itseensä. Hän putosi sängylle Sherlockin viereen, ryömi selälleen ja hengitteli syvään, ja sillä aikaa Sherlock lainasi hänen kättään, sulki hänen kämmenensä oman kalunsa ympärille ja hoiti homman loppuun. Sitten hänen kätensä jo olikin lämmin ja tahmea, ja Sherlock katseli häntä niin kuin koeputkesta olisi löytynyt jotain todella yllättävää.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja nosti puhtaan kätensä Sherlockin niskaan. ”Voidaanko suudella?”  
  
He suutelivat ja sitten vähän aikaa halasivat toisiaan ja sitten suutelivat lisää. Sitten he menivät syömään. Mutta hampaidenpesun jälkeen Sherlock seurasi Johnia makuuhuoneeseen, tuli hänen sänkyynsä ja sanoi että viipyisi ihan vain minuutin, ja aamulla John heräsi siihen, että Sherlockin kaikki neljä raajaa olivat kietoutuneet hänen ympärilleen ja Sherlock hengitti hänen niskaansa. Hengityksen tahdista päätellen Sherlock oli jo hereillä, mutta John ei sanonut mitään, eikä Sherlock sanonut mitään, ja niin he makasivat sillä tavalla vielä puoli tuntia, ennen kuin Johnin oli pakko mennä kuselle.  
  
He kokeilivat seksiä uudestaan parin päivän päästä. Ja sitten vielä uudestaan. Ja sitten vielä uudestaan. John unohti pornoharrastuksensa ihan kokonaan, kunnes melko pitkän ajan kuluttua hänelle tuli postissa outo kirje.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi ja laittoi kirjeen keittiön pöydälle.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi häntä koeputkien takaa. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä koeputkissa oli, eikä aikonut kysyä. Jos hän kysyisi, hän ihan varmasti suuttuisi, ja sitten Sherlock suuttuisi, ja sitten he riitelisivät, ja sitten Sherlock ei ehkä tulisi hänen sänkyynsä nukkumaan, ja pahimmassa tapauksessa hän joutuisi lepyttelemään Sherlockia antamalla Sherlockin laittaa taas raajoja pakastimeen. Sitä hän ei halunnut.  
  
Mutta tästä toisesta asiasta hän oli valmis riitelemään ihan vähän. ” _Kustannussopimus?”_  
  
Sherlock kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?”  
  
”En juuri mitään”, Sherlock sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Ne olivat ihan sekaisin. Onneksi oli sivunumerot.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ne pienet numerot joka sivun yläreunassa. Sinä olit varmaan laittanut ne vahingossa.”  
  
” _Sherlock_ –”  
  
”Kuvittelin että ilahtuisit”, Sherlock sanoi, mikä oli törkeä vale. Sherlock tiesi, mistä asioista John ilahtui. Sherlock tiesi varsin hyvin, että John ilahtui suutelemisesta kesken suihkun, ja siitä että Sherlock antoi taitella itsensä melkein kaksin kerroin sängyllä, ja joskus hän ilahtui Sherlockin sormesta perseessään juuri sopivalla hetkellä, ja tietenkin siitä, jos Sherlock teki hänelle aamupalaa. Tästä hän ei ilahtunut. Paitsi ihan vähän. Mutta ei juuri ollenkaan. Hän oli kunnioitettu lääkäri ja entinen sotilas ja Sherlock Holmesin poikaystävä eikä mikään eroottinen kirjailija. Niitä tekstejähän pitäisi editoida ihan hirveästi. Se olisi hirveän työlästä. Hän kirjoittaisi kaikkien aikojen parhaan eroottisen novellikokoelman ja siihen menisi taatusti kuukausia. Hän joutuisi lopettamaan työnsä päivystyksessä eikä enää tuijottelisi flunssapotilaiden kurkkuihin.  
  
Hän käveli Sherlockin luo ja kumartui suutelemaan Sherlockia.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Viitsisitkö ojentaa käden?”  
  
John vilkaisi ympärilleen. Käsi näytti olevan hänen murokulhossaan. Hän ojensi kulhonkin Sherlockille ja sanoi itselleen, että ostaisi uuden.  
  
”Kiitos”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Onko meillä maitoa?”  
  
”Et nyt helvetissä kaada maitoa tuonne sekaan.”  
  
”John.”  
  
Hän kävi hakemassa Sherlockille maitopurkin. Joskus hän mietti, oliko hänen päässään jotain vikaa. Mutta ei kovin usein. Ehkä kerran päivässä.  
  
Hän taputti Sherlockia olkapäälle ja meni sitten olohuoneeseen kirjoittamaan vähän pornoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
5.  
  
  
”Ja perustuvatko nämä tarinat tositapahtumiin?” kysyi se flanellipaitainen toimittaja, jota John oli inhonnut jo viisi minuuttia.  
  
”Eivät missään tapauksessa”, John sanoi mikrofoniin. Hän inhosi mikrofonejakin nykyään. Varsinkin maanantaisin.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” toimittaja kysyi.  
  
”Olen”, John sanoi. ”Ne eivät perustu tositapahtumiin.”  
  
”Tässähän on kaksi keskeistä hahmoa”, toimittaja sanoi ja käänteli kirjaa kädessään. ”Ja toinen on armeijan lääkäri, joka palaa komennukselta Afganistanista, muuttaa Lontooseen, masentuu, tapaa pitkän, tumman ja komean yksityisetsivän ja muuttaa tämän luokse asumaan. Sehän kuulostaa vähän sinulta.”  
  
”Ei kuulosta”, John sanoi ja joi vähän vettä. Helvetti että nämä tilaisuudet olivat pitkiä. Hän oli jo vastannut ainakin kymmeneen kysymykseen.  
  
”Ja tämä toinen hahmo”, toimittaja sanoi ja avasi kirjan keskeltä, mitä John ei missään tapauksessa suositellut kenellekään. Vaikka kyse oli novelleista, niissä oli hienovarainen juoni, joka rakentui pikkuhiljaa, ja jota lukija ei mitenkään voisi ymmärtää, jos lukisi tarinat väärässä järjestyksessä. ”Tämä toinen hahmo on siis pitkä, tumma ja komea salapoliisi, jolla on kihara tukka, joka hamstraa koeputkia eikä koskaan imuroi. Onko siis tosiaan niin, että nämä novellit eivät perustu sinun ja Sherlock Holmesin suhteeseen?”  
  
”Kyllä”, John sanoi. ”Ne eivät perustu mihinkään. Minä ja Sherlock olemme vain ystäviä.” Sitten hän sattui vilkaisemaan Sherlockia, joka istui eturivissä mummojen keskellä ja tuijotti häntä pettyneen mutta ei kovin yllättyneen näköisenä. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja kumartui niin lähelle mikrofonia, että se vingahti taas. Helvetin esine. ”Tai ei se ihan noinkaan ole. On meillä suhde. Mutta se ei ole fiktiivinen.”  
  
”Ettekö te menneet naimisiin viime kuussa?” toimittaja kysyi.  
  
John nielaisi. ”Menimme. Kyllähän me menimme. Mutta sen piti olla hiljainen tilaisuus. En ymmärrä, miten kaikki ovat kuulleet siitä.” Tai kyllähän hän ymmärsi. Kaikki olivat kuulleet siitä, koska Sherlock raahasi häntä mukanaan kaikkialle – ihan niin kuin ennenkin – ja esitteli hänet nykyään sanomalla ”tässä on John Watson, minun aviomieheni _”._ Sen jälkeen Sherlock yleensä kertoi ihmisille heidän häistään. Sen jälkeen Sherlock yleensä näytti kuvia, ellei sitten ollut kyse todella mielenkiintoisesta murhasta, jolloin Sherlock näytti vain sen virallisen hääkuvan ja lupasi lähettää loput myöhemmin DVD:llä. John oli varmuuden vuoksi piilottanut kaikki Sherlockin teettämät viisisataa DVD:tä siivouskomeroon pölypussien alle. Sinne Sherlock ei taatusti katsoisi.  
  
”Autofiktiohan on nykyään hyvin suosittua”, toimittaja sanoi.  
  
”Ei tämä ole autofiktiota”, John sanoi. Sitten hän huokaisi syvään. ”Mutta me olemme kyllä hyvin onnellisia.”  
  
Sherlock hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Seuraava kysymys”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi flanellipaitaista toimittajaa. ”Ja sinä et sitten enää kysy mitään.”  
  
Onneksi seuraava toimittaja halusi, että hän pohtisi dialogin merkitystä eroottisessa fiktiossa ja sitä, oliko penis-sana hänen teoksessaan humoristinen vai kiihottava vai kenties molempia. Hän piristyi vähän kun sai vaihteeksi puhua sellaisesta järkevästä aiheesta eikä aina vain siitä, oliko hänellä ja Sherlockilla jotain meneillään. Kirjakiertuetta oli mennyt jo kolme viikkoa ja kaikkialla toimittajat vain halusivat kuulla hänestä ja Sherlockista. Se oli rasittavaa. Toisaalta tavallaan hän kyllä ymmärsi. Sherlockia oli lähes mahdoton olla miettimättä koko ajan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi, kun he olivat taas kotona. ”Etkö sinä voisi vain myöntää, että ne novellit perustuvat sinuun ja minuun?”  
  
John käveli keittiöön, pyyhki liedeltä eiliset veritahrat ja laittoi teeveden kiehumaan. Sherlock oli ehdottanut, että he jäisivät lukutilaisuuden jälkeen yöksi hotelliin, mutta hän oli sanonut että halusi kotiin. Sitä paitsi Watfordin paikalliskirjastosta oli vain reilun puolen tunnin taksimatka Baker Streetille. Se oli kyllä ollut yksi mukavimpia paikalliskirjastoja, joissa hän viimeisen kolmen viikon aikana oli käynyt puhumassa pornokirjastaan, tai siis eroottisesta novellikokoelmastaan, kuten hän sitä kutsui aina kun asia tuli puheeksi. Tai äidille hän oli sanonut, että hänen tarinansa olivat ”värikkäitä”. ”Ai poliittisiako”, äiti oli sanonut ja ruvennut puhumaan isän polviongelmasta.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja tuli seisomaan hänen viereensä, ”ne novellit kertovat minusta. Mikset sinä voi vain sanoa sitä?”  
  
”Ei kenenkään tarvitse tietää.”  
  
”Kaikki tietävät jo.”  
  
John tuhahti. ”Ei sitä voi arvata.”  
  
”Kaikki ovat jo arvanneet”, Sherlock sanoi, laittoi käden hänen niskaansa ja käänteli hänen päätään puolelta toiselle. Hän oli nukahtanut nojatuoliin pari iltaa sitten ja saanut niskansa jumiin, ja nyt Sherlock ilmeisesti teki hänellä jonkinlaista tieteellistä koetta. Ei häntä erityisemmin häirinnyt. Hän oli tottunut sellaiseen. Kunhan ei tarvinnut syödä mitään tahmaista. ”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja väänteli hänen niskaansa, ”kaikki tietävät että me olemme yhdessä. Ja sinun tarinasi ovat täynnä sitä, miten sinä vedät minua kylpytakin helmoista ja käsket minun lakata olemasta niin älykäs. Kaikki tietävät että se olen minä.”  
  
”Ei kukaan tiedä että sinulla on kylpytakki.”  
  
”Sinähän omistit sen minulle. Ja kirjoitit siihen että _Sherlockille, joka on suurin inspiraatio kaikkeen mitä teen_.”  
  
”Niin. Kaikkeen mitä teen. Ei se nyt välttämättä tarkoita sitä kirjaa.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisi syvään. Sen äänen John tunsi hyvin. Hän odotti jatkoa, tämä väittely nimittäin voisi kestää vielä ainakin kymmenen minuuttia, tai huonolla tuurilla vartin, ja sitten hän kyllä vain ottaisi teensä ja menisi kirjoitushuoneeseensa hahmottelemaan uutta romaaniaan. Se oli eroottisesti latautunut seikkailukertomus yksityisetsivästä, joka rakasti kylpytakkeja ja viulunsoittoa ja juuttui hissiin komean, nuorekkaan ja kohtuullisen pitkän lääkärin kanssa.  
  
”Teevesi kiehuu”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, John sanoi. Niinhän se tosiaan oli. Hän kaatoi vettä mukiin ja laittoi sitten teepussin perään, ja ihmeellistä kyllä, Sherlock ei jatkanut väittelyä. Sen sijaan Sherlock käveli hänen perässään olohuoneeseen, esti häntä istumasta nojatuoliin ja työnsi kädet hänen paitansa alle. ”Sherlock”, hän sanoi. ”Minulla on tee kesken.”  
  
Sherlock otti teemukin hänen kädestään, hörppäsi siitä, meni keittiöön ja kaatoi teen viemäriin.  
  
Hän nielaisi. ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Nyt on _maanantai_ ”, John sanoi. ”Ja sinähän sanoit aamulla, että sinulla on edelleen polvet kipeinä. Ehkä meidän ei pitäisi…” Mutta sitten hän ei pystynytkään jatkamaan, koska Sherlock kaatoi uutta kuumaa vettä hänen parhaaseen teemukiinsa, käveli mukin kanssa jääkaapille, otti sieltä peukalon ja pudotti sen mukiin niin että vettä läikkyi yli. ”No voi helvetin helvetti”, hän sanoi ja marssi Sherlockin luokse. Hän otti teemukin Sherlockin kädestä ja jätti sen peukaloineen tiskipöydälle. Ei tällainen peli vedellyt. Sherlock oli aivan mahdoton. Hänen pitäisi todellakin näyttää, ettei hänen kanssaan temppuiltu.  
  
”Sivu neljäkymmentäseitsemän?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”Hiljaa”, John sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan. _Sivu neljäkymmentäseitsemän_. Melkoista. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, oliko hänellä sellainen olo, mutta sitten hän ajatteli peukaloa mukissaan ja sitä miten Sherlock tuijotteli alas häneen niin kuin hän muka ei olisi ollut heistä se, joka pystyisi laittamaan miehen laatikkoon paljain käsin. Siis mihin tahansa laatikkoon. Ei välttämättä edes arkkuun. Hän ei varsinaisesti ollut väkivaltainen, hän oli vain… huolellisesti koulutettu. Armeijassa. Hän nielaisi, työnsi olkapäänsä taakse ja nosti leukansa ylös. ”Mitä helvettiä?”  
  
Sherlock käänsi päänsä sivuun. Hän tarttui Sherlockin leukaan ja väänsi Sherlockin pään takaisin, kunnes Sherlock katsoi taas häntä silmiin. Sherlockin leuka oli ihanan pehmeä sormien alla. Hänen todellakin pitäisi ruveta käyttämään samaa kosteusvoidetta, se vain maksoi niin helvetisti, ettei hän koskaan pystynyt ostamaan sitä koska viimeistään kassalla alkoi naurattaa. Eikä Sherlock antanut hänen käyttää omaansa. Hän oli koettanut kokeilla sitä salaa, mutta Sherlock oli haistanut sen hänen naamastaan eikä ollut suostunut suutelemaan häntä kolmeen tuntiin.  
  
”Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?” hän kysyi ja työnsi etusormen Sherlockin suuhun. Hitto että hän rakasti Sherlockia. Joka päivä hän luuli ettei pystyisi rakastamaan enempää, mutta kyllä hän pystyi. Paitsi tietenkin silloin, kun Sherlock teki jotain ihan helvetin ärsyttävää. Mutta ei sitä tapahtunut edes joka päivä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi. Se kuulosti vähän epäselvältä, koska John painoi sormeaan Sherlockin kieltä vasten. Eikä se myöskään kuulunut sivulle neljäkymmentäseitsemän. Sillä sivulla Sherlock oli aivan hiljaa kunnes alkoi anella.  
  
”Sänkyyn”, John sanoi. ”Nyt heti.” Sitten hän pohti asiaa. Hän oli juuri vaihtanut lakanat. ”Tai sittenkin sohvalle.”  
  
”Sohvalle?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John työnsi olkapäitään vielä vähän enemmän taaksepäin, vaikka yläselkää särki. Se kuitenkin toimi. Sherlock sulki suunsa paitsi ettei tietenkään ihan kokonaan, koska sinne piti mahtua sormi. Kun John veti sormensa pois, Sherlock käveli itse sohvan luo ja seisoi sitten sohvan edessä, kun John veti Sherlockin housujen vetoketjun auki ja riisui ne, ja sitten bokserit perässä, ja sitten puvuntakin, ja sitten sukat, ja sitten hän avasi Sherlockin paidan napit, mutta jätti paidan roikkumaan Sherlockin olkapäille. Hän oli itse ostanut sen paidan Sherlockille, ja Sherlock oli kertonut hänelle että materiaalivalinta oli mennyt ihan pieleen. Siinä oli ihan väärä puuvillan ja silkin suhde. Mutta Sherlock käytti paitaa silti.  
  
”Hei, kuule”, hän sanoi samalla kun työnsi Sherlockin selälleen sohvalle, ”sinä olet ihan helvetin rakas minulle.”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoi ja huokaili syvään niin että vatsa painui kuopalle, ”ei _nyt_.”  
  
John riisui omia housujaan sen verran kuin oli tarpeellista ja koetti keskittyä. Mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa. Hän tosiaan rakasti Sherlockia ihan hirveän paljon. Hän jätti Sherlockin sohvalle jalat auki ja kävi hakemassa liukuvoiteen kylpyhuoneesta, ja siellä hän tuijotti itseään hetken peiliin ja sanoi itselleen, että John Watson, sinä olet maailman onnekkain mies. Sitten hän palasi Sherlockin luo, levitti voidetta sormille eikä vaivautunut lämmittämään sitä, koska sellaisista jutuista sivulla neljäkymmentäseitsemän oli kyse. Hän käski parhaalla lääkäriäänellään Sherlockin koukistaa polvia, etsi etusormella Sherlockin reiän, kuunteli hetken katkeilevaa hengitystä ja työnsi sitten sormen sisään.  
  
Rakkaus. Se oli ihmeellinen asia. Ja sekin, että häneltä oli kestänyt niin pitkään tajuta, että siitähän tässä oli kyse. Sen takia hän valvoi Sherlockin takia ja keitti Sherlockille teetä joka helvetin päivä ja jaksoi aina uudestaan suuttua siitä, ettei Sherlock oppinut siivoamaan kylpyhuonetta.  
  
Ja ennen tätä viimeistä vuotta hän oli tainnut ajatella, että oli jotenkin kykenemätön rakkauteen. Hän oli ajatellut, että se johtui siitä, etteivät hänen vanhempansa olleet puhuneet toisilleen kovin hellästi, tai ehkä siitä, että hän oli viettänyt jonkin aikaa Afganistanissa seuraamassa, miten ihmisiä tapettiin. Kyllä sellainen kaiversi ihmisestä pois kyvyn rakastaa. Mutta hän oli ollut väärässä. Hänellä olikin tunteita, ja oikeastaan melkein liikaa, koska välillä tuntui etteivät ne mahtuneet minnekään. Ja lopulta hän kaatoi ne kaikki Sherlockiin vaikka koetti ensin säästellä, ja tähän mennessä Sherlock oli ottanut kaiken ja vastannut samalla mitalla. Sherlock oli sellainen. Ei halunnut jäädä toiseksi missään asiassa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi nyt ja kiemurteli jo vähän. Hyvä.  
  
”Shh”, John sanoi ja työnsi toisenkin sormen Sherlockin sisälle. ”Minä tiedän mitä teen. Olen nimittäin lääkäri.”  
  
Sherlock hymyili vähän.  
  
”Älä hymyile.”  
  
Sherlock hymyili vähän lisää. John päätti antaa asian olla. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän itsekään jaksaisi nyt seurata juonta kovin tarkasti. Hän asetteli Sherlockin parempaan asentoon sohvalle ja kömpi sitten Sherlockin jalkojen väliin, vaikkei se käynytkään ihan yhtä sulavasti kuin fiktiossa. Tällä kertaa hän vähän lämmitti liukuvoidetta. Sitten hän puristi sormensa kalunsa ympärille, jotta se ei osuisi mihin sattuu, ja työnsi sen juuri sinne minne aikoikin.  
  
Tällä kertaa Sherlock oli hiljaa niin pitkään, että John melkein huolestui. Mutta kun hän sitten lopulta sai kunnon otteen Sherlockin lantiosta ja pääsi kunnolla työntämään sisään ja ulos, Sherlock räväytti silmänsä auki ja häneen ja rupesi valittamaan hiljaisella äänellä. Aluksi hänen oli ollut melkein mahdoton uskoa, että Sherlock oli niin hyvä roolileikeissä. Myöhemmin hän oli ollut hiukan pettynyt itseensä. Totta kai Sherlock oli hyvä roolileikeissä. Mutta silloin alussa hän oli keskeytellyt heidän juttujaan vähän väliä, kun ei ollut varma, näyttelikö Sherlock vai oliko ehkä sittenkin tosissaan. Lopulta Sherlock oli suuttunut hänelle oikeasti ja he olivat panneet jääkaapin ovea vasten. Hänellä oli vieläkin arpi lonkassa ja toisinaan Sherlock kohotteli yhä hänelle kulmakarvojaan, kun hän otti jotain jääkaapista.  
  
Nyt hän laittoi kätensä Sherlockin kasvoille, ja Sherlock antoi hänen pujottaa kaksi sormea suuhunsa, ja hän halusi sanoa että rakasti Sherlockia mutta sanoisi sen ihan kohta, ja sitten hän koetti keskittyä. Kun hän ei kestänyt enää, hän otti Sherlockin kalun käteensä eikä välittänyt vastalauseista. Sherlock tuli melkein saman tien, ja hän tuli heti perässä, ja sitten hän antoi itsensä valua makaamaan Sherlockin päälle. Polveen sattui mutta kaikki muu hänessä tuntui erittäin hyvältä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi ja silitti hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan. ”John. _John._ ”  
  
”Ole nyt jo hiljaa”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Sherlockia kaulaan.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan pehmo. Yrität esittää kovista mutta olet oikeasti pehmo.”  
  
”Minä sanoin, että ole nyt jo hiljaa”, hän sanoi ja veti kalunsa ulos Sherlockista. Sherlock älähti ja kömpi sitten istumaan sohvalla, kun John riisui paitansa ja farkutkin. Ja sukat.  
  
”Eikö sinulla ole nälkä?”  
  
”Ollaan nyt ensin hetki näin”, John sanoi ja vilkaisi Sherlockia. ”Sopiiko se?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkäsi. Sitten he asettautuivat taas sohvalle päällekkäin, paitsi että tällä kertaa välissä ei ollut kangasta. Sherlock hengitti rauhallisesti ja silitti Johnin kasvoja, ja John mietti, että pitäisi pyyhkiä spermatahrat sohvalta ennen kuin ne kuivuisivat. Mutta hän ei jaksanut tehdä sitä ihan heti. Juuri nyt kaikki oli hyvin, mikä oli hiukan erikoista, jos otti huomioon sen että taas oli maanantai.


End file.
